Je serai toujours là
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2005 : Tsukasa a perdu la mémoire et est reparti à New York délaissant une Tsukushi en détresse ! Que devient Tsukushi sans Tsukasa ? Rui vatil laisser passer sa chance ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Hana Yori Dango » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Yoko Kamio !!!! Cette histoire remplace l'ancienne fic qui n'avait jamais été publiée "A la recherche d'un bonheur tant mérité". Au fait, Tsukushi Makino ne ressemble pas beaucoup à celle de l'auteur car elle est très bonne en sport. Les pensées des personnes sont entre ….

Chapitre 1 : Derniers souvenirs de Tsukasa 

Tsukushi se remémorait les derniers évènements survenus depuis son départ pour New York…

Flash Back

Tsukushi était partie rejoindre Tsukasa à New York. En arrivant là-bas, Elle avait retrouvé Tsukasa mais ce dernier s'était comporté comme un mufle ce qui la faisait souffrir. Rui avait rejoint Tsukushi, histoire de voir si tout allait bien pour elle. Tsukushi était heureuse de le voir mais elle était aussi malheureuse à cause de Tsukasa. Rui jugea le comportement de son ami d'enfance indigne vis à vis de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme l'emmena loin de Tsukasa. Ensemble, ils allaient partout même manger au restaurant où ils étaient obligés de travailler pour payer leur note. Puis ils avaient décidé de rentrer au Japon où ils se retrouvaient face à Tsukasa qui était rentré. Ce dernier était jaloux de son meilleur ami à cause de Tsukushi. Puis… Il y avait eu cet accident fatal qui avait emporté la mémoire de Tsukasa à jamais. Tsukushi avait tout essayé pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire même devant le F4 qui tentaient de raisonner leur ami. Tsukasa avait rejeté violemment Tsukushi qui avait fui l'hôpital suivi de Rui. Tsukushi souffrait et ne pouvait pas le cacher à Rui qui le devinait. Rui faisait semblant de souffrir avec elle mais au fond de lui, il voulait que Tsukushi l'aime de nouveau comme il l'aime. Puis Tsukasa était retourné à New York en délaissant une Tsukushi en pleurs. Les pestes - qui étaient jalouses d'elle parce qu'elle sortait avec Tsukasa - étaient heureuses mais se moquaient de la pouilleuse. Le F4 remettait en place les pestes : Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano qui malmenaient leur amie Tsukushi.

Fin du Flash Back

La jeune femme souffrait en silence de l'avoir perdu. Elle quitta son appartement où elle vivait seule depuis son retour de New York pour aller au lycée Eitoku Gakuen. En arrivant, Elle se retrouva face à ces trois pestes comme d'habitude : Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano.

Yuriko : Alors la pouilleuse ?

Erika : Ça fait quoi de se retrouver toute seule ?

Minako : Tu a bien été stupide de croire qu'il t'épouserait un jour !

Tsukushi : Ignore-les !

Voix : Qu'est ce que vous faites à Tsukushi ?!

Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Akira et Sôjirô…

Yuriko : Rien du tout !

Akira : Vous voulez nous faire croire ça ?!

Sôjirô : Je vous ferai regretter de l'avoir importuné !

Voix : Est ce que vous êtes bien regardées ?!

Tsukushi en reconnaissant la voix : Rui Hanazawa…

Rui glacial : Arrêtez de malmener Tsukushi ! Elle ne vous a rien fait !

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa…

Rui : Dégagez !

Les trois pestes délaissèrent Tsukushi avec le F4 pour aller en classe.

Sôjirô : Franchement, elles t'ennuient depuis que tu es toute seule…

Tsukushi : Je sais mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

Akira : Tu n'es pas vexée ?

Tsukushi : Non !

Rui : Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Je vais être en retard en cours !!!!!!

Tsukushi s'en alla en classe. Le F4 savaient que Tsukushi mentait. Ils savaient qu'elle souffrait tant. Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi alla à la sortie de secours mais elle ne trouva pas Rui, ne pouvant plus supporter les endroits qui lui rappellent tant Tsukasa. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs qu'elle avait passé avec Tsukasa. La sonnerie sonna, Tsukushi se dépêcha de retourner en classe mais elle tomba…

Tsukushi : **aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Elle avait fini sa chute sur quelque chose de doux…

Tsukushi : Depuis quand la terre est-elle molle ?!

Voix : Quand elle est amortie par une personne.

Les yeux de Tsukushi rencontrèrent les yeux noisettes familiers puis elle se rendit compte de sa position : Elle était complètement allongée sur lui. Rapidement elle se redressa en s'excusant et rougissant furieusement…

Tsukushi : Désolée Rui Hanazawa de m'être trouvée sur toi ! Es-tu blessé ?

Rui : Non ça va.

Tsukushi : Bon j'y vais. Je suis en retard.

Tsukushi retourna en classe mais le professeur la gronda.

Yuriko ricanait : Si j'étais elle, je me cacherai dans ma maison !

Tsukushi : Ignore la ! Tu es la mauvaise herbe !

Soudain, toute la classe était figée comme des statues. Tsukushi se retourna et se retrouva face à Rui qui avait un regard sur son visage éclairé qui peut être décrit comme une lueur.

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa ?

Le jeune homme baissa ses yeux sur elle, ses yeux adoucis, il lui passa quelques chose…

Rui : Tu a laissé tombé ces derniers livres.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui Hanazawa.

Le jeune homme s'est alla avec un léger sourire. Ses allers et venues étaient comme le vent. Tsukushi était chamboulée : Elle se souvenait de son sourire doux mais aussi la manière comment il l'avait regardée récemment car ses yeux exprimait chaleur et tendresse alors qu'ils étaient habituellement froids. Sôjirô alla chercher Tsukushi à la pause de midi pour pique niquer dans un coin du lycée où il y avait de l'herbe. Lorsque Sôjirô et Tsukushi arrivèrent, ils virent un Akira un peu furieux et un Rui endormi avec son violon à ses côtés.

Akira : C'est pas trop tôt ! Rui s'est endormi !

Sôjirô : Hé ! Il a fallu attendre qu'elle ait fermé son casier !

Akira : Ouais, ça va. Mais comment réveiller maintenant Rui ?

Tsukushi s'assit à côté de Rui et le secoua doucement mais rien ne fit réveiller. La jeune fille se pencha au dessus de sa tête pour cacher le soleil puis comme par miracle Rui se réveilla. Tsukushi se retrouva face aux yeux noisettes de son confident. Akira et Sôjirô avaient échangé un regard d'incompréhension.

Tsukushi : On mange ? J'ai cours après.

Ils mangèrent en parlant sauf Rui qui restait silencieux. Tsukushi se rendait compte que sans le F4, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter assez longtemps la vie sans celui qu'elle aimait surtout qu'elle vivait seule. Tsukushi rassura ses amis qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux ce qui permit à Sôjirô et Akira de reprendre leur vie de nuit comme avant. Rui ne disait rien et prit son violon pour jouer un morceau différent de celui qu'il jouait habituellement. L'air était gai et magique. C'était la magie de Rui Hanazawa. Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi partit en même temps que Rui à la grande surprise de Sôjirô et d'Akira.

Sôjirô : Il a changé…

Akira : Oui, il n'avait jamais joué du violon devant autrui. C'est bien la première fois qu'il ait joué devant nous.

Sôjirô : Il y a eu un léger changement depuis que Rui et Tsukushi sont revenus de New York… Je me demande ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux quand elle est allée rechercher Tsukasa…

Akira : Je me le demande aussi.

Sôjirô : En tout cas, notre Rui a changé. Il n'est plus indifférent aux sujets des affaires des autres. Il commence à s'ouvrir et à sortir de son coton.

Pendant ce temps, Rui laissa Tsukushi devant la porte de sa classe sans oublier de lui sourire et de la regarder tendrement puis il alla à la sortie de secours…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Début de prise de conscience 

Tsukushi alla à la sortie de secours après deux heures de cours où elle retrouva Rui…

Rui : Tout va bien, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Oui pourquoi ?

Rui : Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher, Tsukushi. Elles t'ont embêtée encore ?

Tsukushi : … Oui… Même si je ne pourrai jamais oublié Tsukasa, je n'arrive pas à supporter leurs railleries…

Rui : Cela prendra du temps, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Après la pause, Tsukushi retourna en classe. Après les cours, elle alla à son travail dans une boulangerie où elle retrouva son amie Yuki. Le lendemain, Tsukushi travaillait encore dans le même magasin quand Akira et Rui arrivèrent pour voir leur amie.

Akira : Hé Tsukushi ! Encore si assidu, hein ? Nous irons demain à la villa de ma famille. Tu es invitée !

Tsukushi : Je ne peux pas y aller !

Akira : Pourquoi ? Tu ne devrais pas te tracasser pour rien !

Tsukushi : Demain c'est Lundi et il y a cours !

Akira : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai appliqué une semaine de congé et ne t'en fais pas pour ton travail. Ton patron trouvait que tu avais besoin de congés. Invite ton amie ! Bon j'y vais. J'ai une dame chaude qui m'attend.

Il s'en alla sans laisser le temps à Tsukushi de répondre. La jeune femme se retourna vers Rui qui s'était assis à côté d'elle…

Rui : Tu viendras ?

Tsukushi : Je ne sais pas… Le voyage à la campagne est très tentant. Je me sentirai loin de tout… Mais le hic, c'est que j'ai le loyer à payer… Si je ne travaille pas comment vais-je le payer ?

Rui qui avait deviné ses pensées : Ne t'en fais pas pour ton loyer. J'ai parlé à ton propriétaire qui prolongera la date du paiement.

Tsukushi : J'irai.

Rui souvenait de sa conversation avec ses amis : Sôjirô voulait se mettre à trois pour payer le loyer de Tsukushi mais Rui avait refusé pour le bien de Tsukushi. Il savais qu'elle ne voudrait jamais accepter quelque chose de leur part car cela la rendrait malheureuse. Tsukushi venait de terminer son travail et elle rentra avec Rui…

Tsukushi : Tu ne devrais pas me tenir compagnie, tu sais. Je vais bien.

Rui : C'est ce que tu dis mais tu te voiles la face, Tsukushi. De plus, je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon. J'ai déjà pris mes 15h de sommeil. En outre, il est plus amusant de voir tes expressions changer. Elles sont drôles.

Tsukushi : **rui hanazawa !** Fais-tu de moi un amusement ?!

Rui souriait tandis que Tsukushi faisait semblant d'être fâchée. Un peu plus tard, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Rui la fit entrer dans cette maison étrange alors que c'était un restaurant. Rui était amusé de l'air choqué de son amie…

Rui : Etonnant, hein ? J'ai découvert cet endroit il n'y a pas bien longtemps. J'aime être ici. Il est tranquille.

Tsukushi était émerveillée par le charme de cette maison. Rui alla à une table où il tira une chaise pour son amie qui prit place.

Rui : Je vois que tu aimes cet endroit, Tsukushi

Tsukushi : Merci. Cet endroit est simplement merveilleux, Rui Hanazawa.

Rui : N'est-il pas fatiguant que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et nom chaque fois ? Appelle-moi « Rui ».

Tsukushi nerveuse : Ou… Oui… Rui… Rui…

Tsukushi décela une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Rui : Une lueur où il exprimait qu'il était heureux qu'elle l'appelle que par son prénom. Peu après, ils mangèrent tout en parlant. Tsukushi apprit que Rui ne pouvait pas choisir son destin car tout avait été projeté par ses parents y compris le mariage. Tsukushi ne savait pas quoi dire et elle avait mal au cœur pour lui. Tsukushi lui raconta ce qu'elle aimerait faire mais elle lui révélait la vérité sur ses parents : Epouser un riche. Rui aimait parler avec Tsukushi car il ne pouvait lui aussi rien lui cacher.

Tsukushi se souvenait des paroles de Rui qui lui révélait tout : Rui avait pris conscience qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une fille après avoir revu Shizuka au Canada. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas Shizuka qu'il aimait vraiment mais elle qui sortait avec Tsukasa. Tsukushi se rendit compte que Rui avait toujours été présent au moindre problème dans sa vie de couple avec Tsukasa…

Rui la ramena chez elle après le restaurant.

Tsukushi : Bonne nuit Rui Hana… oh, rui, rui ! Merci pour le restaurant.

Rui : Ce n'est rien… Tu ne devrais pas toujours me remercier… Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Oui ?

Rui : Rappelle-toi de ce que j'ai dit à New York. J'étais sérieux à son sujet…

Tsukushi : Oui.

Tsukushi rentra chez elle…

Tsukushi : Il avait toujours été là pour moi… Pas comme Tsukasa… Oui Rui Hanazawa a toujours été présent pour moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une prise de conscience définitive 

Le lendemain, Sôjirô alla chercher Yuki et Tsukushi puis il alla chez Rui…

Sôjirô : Akira est déjà à la villa, nous allons chercher Rui. Ce type, il il peut vraiment dormir n'importe quand ! Je suis allé à sa maison avant d'aller chercher Yuki, et il dormait toujours ! J'ai essayé toutes les sortes de manières différentes pour le réveiller mais il m'ignorait et il était plongé dans son sommeil.

Yuki et Tsukushi étaient mortes de rire devant le visage contrarié de Sôjirô. En arrivant chez Rui, le jeune homme alla réveiller Rui sans succès. Il héla Tsukushi qui s'étonnait de ne pas le voir…

Tsukushi : Où est Rui ?

Sôjirô gêné : J'ai besoin d'aide ! Rui dort toujours !

Tsukushi suivit Sôjirô jusqu'à la chambre de Rui et le retrouva étendu sur son lit, avec un oreiller au dessus de sa tête. Sôjirô tenta une dernière fois pour le réveiller en le secouant vigoureusement mais Rui ne donna aucune réponse. Tsukushi s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur lui…

Tsukushi : Rui ! Rui ! Réveille-toi ! Nous te laisserons ici si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant !

Sôjirô en partant : C'est inutile ! Rien ne le fera réveiller. Il a toujours été comme ça depuis qu'il était tout petit. Partons maintenant et oublions-le.

Tsukushi : Pas question de le laisser tout seul ! **rui hanazawa !!!!! reveille-toi !!!!!!!!!**

Malgré son cri dans l'oreille de son ami, Tsukushi s'était redressée et , voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas remué, s'était tournée pour prendre congé. Soudain une main la retint dès ses premiers pas, l'impact lui faisait perdre son équilibre et s'était retrouvée allongée sur lui. Au moment où elle essayait de se redresser, Tsukushi s'était retrouvée dans les bras forts de Rui qui était toujours endormi.

Tsukushi : Arg !!!! Pour une personne qui est endormie, sa poigne est forte. Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Nishikado et Yuki m'attendent… Maintenant je fais comment pour le réveiller dans cette circonstance ?

Ne sachant comment faire, Rui résolut son dilemme en ouvrant ses yeux. Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux noisettes : Les sentiments inconnus jaillissent chez Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Pourquoi ai-je toujours des sentiments inconnus en moi ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je suis la seule fille dans ses yeux ?

Rui taquin : J'ai pensé que je rêvais quand je t'ai trouvé dans mes bras… (Tsukushi rougit furieusement) Mais te voyant rougir comme cela, je suppose que je ne rêve pas, hein ?

Tsukushi : Arr…

Tsukushi essaya de se dégager des bras de Rui mais ce dernier resserra un peu plus fortement son emprise, la serrant contre lui…

Rui : Laisse-moi te tenir, Tsukushi. Maintenant que tu es dans mes bras, laisse-moi te tenir, même s'il y a lieu seulement pendant un instant. (Tsukushi n'avait plus envie de fuir ces bras protecteurs qu'elle se laissa aller contre le torse de son ami) Je t'ai observé si longtemps, Tsukushi. Tu vis toujours ta vie avec toute ta force. Tu as pleuré, tu as ri et tu es fâchée mais tu n'as jamais rien donné n'importe quel produit. Tu as introduit de la lumière dans mon cœur quand tu es entrée dans ma vie. Avant ton arrivée, je ne vivais que dans mon monde sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Mais tu l'as changé complètement. Toutes les fois que j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien ou tu étais préoccupée, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai cessé de rêver. Quelque chose me disait d'être à tes côtés pour apaiser de loin ton inquiétude et sécher tes larmes pour être votre source de confort et refuge. Lorsque tu avais commencé à sortir avec Tsukasa parce que tu l'aimais, j'étais dans l'ombre de mon meilleur ami pour être à tes côtés. Cela me suffisait de voir ton sourire si spécial. Mais maintenant Tsukasa n'est plus avec toi, je m'inquiète. Qui va apaiser tes maux, chasser au loin ta solitude, rendre ton sourire et apporter le bonheur ? Laisse-moi être celui-ci, Tsukushi. Laisse-moi être celui pour sécher tes larmes, pour te renforcer quand tu es faible, pour être ton pilier, ta joie. Je sais que je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes. Mais laisse-moi rester avec toi. Laisse-moi rester, jusqu'au jour il reviendra.

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi arriva…

Sôjirô : Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris tellement de temps, Tsukushi ? Nous devons… (Il aperçut Rui derrière Tsukushi) Ouah ! Rui !!!! Tu es réveillé ? Beau travail, Tsukushi !

Pour une raison inexplicable, le visage de Tsukushi avait viré au cramoisi. Yuki n'était pas dupe.

Sôjirô : **bon on y va !**

Rui avait pris place à côté de Tsukushi à l'arrière de la voiture. En chemin, Rui s'était de nouveau endormi en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa voisine. Tsukushi le regarda sans trop bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle le trouvait si beau endormi que son cœur ratait un battement. Elle se souvenait des paroles qu'il avait prononcé dans la chambre de Rui…

Flash back

Rui : Je t'ai observé si longtemps, Tsukushi. Tu vis toujours ta vie avec toute ta force. Tu as pleuré, tu as ri et tu es fâchée mais tu n'as jamais rien donné n'importe quel produit. Tu as introduit de la lumière dans mon cœur quand tu es entrée dans ma vie. Avant ton arrivée, je ne vivais que dans mon monde sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Mais tu l'as changé complètement. Toutes les fois que j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien ou tu étais préoccupée, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai cessé de rêver. Quelque chose me disait d'être à tes côtés pour apaiser de loin ton inquiétude et sécher tes larmes pour être votre source de confort et refuge. Lorsque tu avais commencé à sortir avec Tsukasa parce que tu l'aimais, j'étais dans l'ombre de mon meilleur ami pour être à tes côtés. Cela me suffisait de voir ton sourire si spécial. Mais maintenant Tsukasa n'est plus avec toi, je m'inquiète. Qui va apaiser tes maux, chasser au loin ta solitude, rendre ton sourire et apporter le bonheur ? Laisse-moi être celui-ci, Tsukushi. Laisse-moi être celui pour sécher tes larmes, pour te renforcer quand tu es faible, pour être ton pilier, ta joie. Je sais que je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes. Mais laisse-moi rester avec toi. Laisse-moi rester, jusqu'au jour il reviendra.

Fin du flash back

Puis un flots de souvenirs resurgit dans la mémoire de Tsukushi : « Si je te détestais, je ne t'aurais pas porté », « Mes sentiments ressurgissent quand tu es impliquée quoique je ne m'étais jamais inquiété de ce qui était arrivé à d'autres », « Cette fois, je serai celui pour te soutenir », « Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi »…

Tsukushi : Devant lui, je me sens si dépouillée de toute tension… Il a toujours été celui qui soutenait dans ma solitude… Oui il a toujours été là depuis le début.

Flash back

Tsukushi : Penses-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'on ne puisse pas acheter ?!

Rui : L'air ! (Beau sourire jamais vu) Quelle drôle de fille !

Tsukushi : … J'ai trouvé ! … Quelque chose qui ne s'achète pas ! Quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas acheter avec de l'argent !

Fin de flash back

Tsukushi : J'ai trouvé son sourire. J'ai trouvé Rui Hanazawa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau départ 

La voiture s'arrêta de rouler car elle est arrivée à destination. Sôjirô et Yuki en sortirent un peu bruyamment ce qui réveilla Rui en sursaut mais pas Tsukushi. Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant dormir puis il décida de la réveiller en douceur…

Voix : Tsukushi ? Tsukushi ? Réveille-toi ! Nous somme arrivés !

Tsukushi se réveilla pour voir Rui penché sur elle en souriant doucement. Immédiatement, toutes les traces de somnolence avaient disparu. Elle était devenue nerveuse : Elle se demandait comment elle allait dire à Rui sa décision. Comme elle n'est pas une personne expressive, elle chercha un moyen de le mettre dans ses mots. Rui et Tsukushi traînaient derrière Sôjirô et Yuki : Tsukushi prit son courage en main et lui fit savoir de sa décision par une seule manière qui lui vint en tête. Tremblant légèrement, elle avait atteint sa hauteur et avait saisi la main de Rui. Surpris, le jeune homme regarda vers sa main et trouva celle de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il remonta ses yeux sur le visage de Tsukushi qui avait viré au cramoisi : Il comprit le message. Souriant à la jeune femme, il serra sa main tout en marchant dans le jardin rempli de fleurs. Un peu plus tard, les deux filles rangeaient leurs affaires puisqu'elle partageaient la même chambre…

Yuki : Où est ce que tu en es dans tes sentiments, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi rougit : … C'est si soudain et si rapide… Comment pourrais-je dire à Yuki ? C'est vraiment compliqué…

Yuki : Raconte-moi depuis le début, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi raconta depuis le début pour en arriver à sa conclusion. Cela prenait une certaine heure.

Yuki : Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Tsukushi ! Aime-le, ok ? Il est très difficile de trouver quelqu'un comme Hanazawa-san.

Tsukushi : Oui. Et toi avec Nishikado ?

Yuki : Nous ? Rien. Nous pouvons seulement être des amis.

Tsukushi : Vraiment ?

Yuki : Vraiment. Sortons ! Les garçons vont venir frapper à la porte si nous ne sortons pas.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Les coups avaient effrayé les filles. Tsukushi alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à Sôjirô qui était gêné…

Sôjirô : Vous devez prendre autant de temps pour déballer vos sacs ? Nous sommes presque endormi en vous attendant !

Akira en pointant son pouce sur Rui qui était étendu sur le divan : Pas presque ! Quelqu'un est vraiment endormi. (Il poussa le pied de Rui du coude) Oh Rui ! Réveille-toi ! On y va !

Pas étonnant, Rui n'avait même pas remué. Tsukushi s'approcha du divan puis elle secoua Rui doucement…

Tsukushi : Allez Rui ! Réveille-toi ! On y va !

Akira : Oublie-le, Tsukushi. Comme je connais Rui, Il ne se réveillera pas jusqu'à qu'il ait assez dormi.

Rui se plaignit : Vous parlez tous si fort ! Comment je pourrais dormir avec tout ce boucan !

Akira : Bon, tu es réveillé. On y va !

Un peu plus tard, tous allaient jouer au tennis, enfin à part Akira qui n'aimait pas ce sport. Deux équipes étaient formées : Rui était avec Tsukushi alors que Sôjirô était avec Yuki. Akira était l'arbitre. Les garçons expliquaient comment jouer au tennis. Peu après, une partie commença : Tsukushi cachait bien son jeu car elle n'était pas nulle en sport. Yuki avait beaucoup de mal à rattraper les balles de son amie. Rui était épaté de la prestance de Tsukushi.

Rui : Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien jouer au tennis.

Tsukushi : Pourtant je suis assez forte en sport.

Rui : Et le basket ?

Tsukushi : Je suis bonne aussi.

Rui : Alors pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas démontré le jour où on s'était affronté ?

Tsukushi : Le stress à cause de…

Rui : J'ai compris. C'était à cause de Tsukasa qu'elle n'avait pas pu dévoiler tout son jeu… Là, c'est différent, elle est détendue et elle montre toutes ses qualités de joueuse. Elle avait fait exprès de faire la gauche… Elle ne fait pas ça avec moi…

Le match continuait et c'était l'équipe de Rui-Tsukushi qui gagnait. Après le match, tout le monde arrêta de jouer et alla se rafraîchir.

Yuki : Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bonne en sport. Pourquoi me l'avais-tu caché ?

Tsukushi : Parce que.

Yuki : Quoi ?

Tsukushi : Yuki… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Rui : Qu'est ce que tu caches Tsukushi ?

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi alla sur le balcon et Rui la rejoignit…

Rui : Tsukushi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tsukushi : Si ça va…

Rui : Tsukushi, tu sais très bien que tu agis toujours comme ça quand ça ne va pas. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher !

Tsukushi : Je sais Rui… Je sais…

Sôjirô : A table !

Rui : On verra ça plus tard.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Tout le monde passa à table : Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de tout. Tsukushi savait que sa vie allait changer à partir de ce jour depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Rui voyait que Tsukushi était silencieuse ce soir-là : Quelque chose la perturbait vraiment…

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Oui ?

Rui : Viens !

Tsukushi se leva de la table en même temps que Rui. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le salon laissant perplexes les trois autres personnes…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Etrange comportement 

Rui emmena Tsukushi dans sa chambre. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le lit tandis que Rui ferma la porte. Puis il la rejoignit sur le lit…

Rui : Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas la vérité à Yuki ?

Tsukushi : Elle se culpabiliserait. Avant que j'entre à Eitoku, j'ai été le souffre-douleur des filles de ma classe qui étaient jalouses de mes prouesses en sport. Yuki ne voyait pas ce que je subissais. Elle ne l'avait jamais su.

Rui : Qu'est ce qu'elles te faisaient ?

Tsukushi : Elles me déchiraient mes affaires ou elles me bombardaient de ballons sans qu'on me laisse reprendre le souffle. Yuki ne voyait même pas la jalousie refléter dans les yeux des filles et elle pensait que c'était un entraînement tout à fait normal. Elle ignorait que je m'en sortais couverte de bleus et que j'avais des côtes fêlées. Depuis je m'étais jurée de faire celle qui était nulle en sport. La suite, tu la connais. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

Rui : Je comprends.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était allé se coucher. Tsukushi était retournée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Yuki. Cette dernière revenait sur le sujet que Tsukushi refusa d'en parler. Une petite dispute éclata entre elles. Tsukushi quitta la chambre puis la maison en pyjama dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Tsukushi avait très froid mais elle refusa de rebrousser chemin et elle alla s'allonger dans l'herbe et elle dormit très difficilement toute la nuit. Il était presque 8h du matin quand Tsukushi rentra dans la maison. Elle alla directement dans son lit. Malheureusement une demi-heure plus tard, Yuki se réveilla et secoua son amie vigoureusement après s'être levé du lit.

Tsukushi : Mmm ?

Yuki : Réveille-toi, Tsukushi !

La jeune fille se réveilla de très mauvais humeur et elle s'habilla tandis que Yuki ne se rendit pas compte de sa fatigue. Yuki et Tsukushi allèrent au salon dans lequel Sôjirô et Akira prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Les deux garçons remarquèrent que Tsukushi n'allait pas bien du tout…

Akira : Tsukushi ? Tu vas bien ?

Tsukushi froide : Oui ça va.

Sôjirô surpris : C'est la première fois qu'elle nous parle sur ce ton…

Akira surpris : Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

Yuki : Hanazawa-san n'est pas encore réveillé ?

Sôjirô : Inutile ! Il dort tout son saoul.

Tsukushi froide : Il dort 15h par jour. Tu aurais dû me laisser dormir, Yuki !

Sôjirô et Akira : Elle n'est pas bien dans son assiette… Elle n'avait jamais parlé ainsi avant…

Au lieu de passer à table, Tsukushi alla s'allonger sur le canapé et s'endormit tout de suite vu qu'elle était hyper fatiguée. Sôjirô, Akira et Yuki ne comprenaient rien au comportement de Tsukushi. Ils finissent leur petit déjeuner puis ils allèrent au jardin.

Yuki : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle n'était pas comme ça avant !

Sôjirô : Tu sais qu'elle a perdu celui qu'elle aime ?

Akira : Tsukasa Domyoji.

Yuki : Je sais mais elle aime un autre. C'est Hanazawa-san.

Sôjirô surpris : Hein ?

Akira surpris : Tu en es sûre ?

Yuki : Oui mais ça n'explique pas son comportement de ce matin !

Sôjirô : Tu l'as réveillé ?

Yuki : Oui.

Akira : Eh bien ça explique sa mauvaise humeur.

A midi, Tsukushi dormait encore quand Sôjirô, Akira et Yuki passèrent à table. Soudain, Rui arriva bien réveillé et passa à table. Yuki alla secouer Tsukushi pour la réveiller mais aucune réaction venait de la part de la jeune femme endormie. Yuki retourna vers les garçons, la mine déçue.

Sôjirô : Rui, je pense que Tsukushi ne va pas bien.

Akira : Oui, elle nous a parlé froidement ce matin.

Rui surpris : Hein ?

Sôjirô : Nous avons remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux lasses lorsqu'elle était venue au salon mais elle n'avait rien mangé.

Yuki : Je l'avais réveillée pour le petit déjeuner.

Rui : Et qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ?

Yuki : Je me suis disputée avec elle…

Rui sec : A propos de ses prouesses en sport ?

Yuki : Oui.

Rui : Elle a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir t'en parler ! Et puis il ne fallait pas la réveiller ! Elle avait grandement besoin de dormir !

Voix se plaignit : Vous parlez tous si fort ! Comment je pourrais dormir avec tout ce boucan !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix et remarqua que c'était Tsukushi. Cette dernière avait encore les yeux fatigués ce qui inquiéta tout de suite Rui. Tsukushi s'approcha de son confident qui la prit sur ses genoux. Il passa une main froide sur le front de la jeune fille qui se laissait faire.

Rui : Mais tu es brûlante de fièvre !

Tsukushi : Ce n'est rien, Rui.

Rui : Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Retourne te coucher.

Tsukushi ne pouvait pas nier ni contredire face à Rui. La jeune femme alla dans sa chambre récupérer son pyjama puis elle alla dans la chambre de Rui. Elle se mit en tenue de nuit et alla dans le lit imprégné de l'odeur de Rui. Ce dernier apprit que Tsukushi était allée dormir dehors après sa dispute avec Yuki de la bouche de la malade. Yuki rangea les affaires de Tsukushi et donna le sac à Rui qui le récupéra.

Rui : Après votre dispute, elle a passé la nuit dehors ! Elle n'était pas très couverte ! Si tu n'avais pas insisté, rien ne serait arrivé !

Yuki : Mais…

Rui : Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Elle a beaucoup changé depuis le rejet de Tsukasa ! Elle l'avait si mal vécu !

Sur ce, Rui quitta la chambre pour aller dans la sienne pour veiller sur Tsukushi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Sentiments confus 

Rui en voulait à Yuki car sa confidente était malade. Il veilla sur Tsukushi toute la journée. La jeune malade avait froid et elle grelottait. Rui alla chercher une bonne soupe bien chaude pour Tsukushi. Sôjirô et Akira demandèrent à Rui comment Tsukushi allait…

Sôjirô : Comment va-t-elle ?

Rui : Elle a beaucoup de fièvre.

Akira : Tu veux que Yuki s'en charge ?

Rui sec : Non ! C'est de sa faute ! Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour savoir pourquoi Tsukushi refusait de parler de ses prouesses en sport, rien ne serait arrivé !

Sur ce, Rui retourna dans sa chambre avec un plateau dans les mains. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda tendrement son amie. La jeune femme se réveilla en tremblant de froid mais elle vit la présence de Rui.

Rui : Tu veux manger un peu ? C'est de la soupe et cela te réchauffera.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Tsukushi mangea difficilement sa soupe à cause de ses tremblements. Rui finit par l'aider à terminer le repas en la servant comme un bébé. Peu après Il aida la jeune femme à se rallonger puis il lui passa une serviette humide sur le front. Malheureusement Tsukushi grelottait toujours. Pendant ce temps, Sôjirô, Akira et Yuki s'amusaient au tennis. Yuki n'était pas en forme depuis que Rui l'avait accusé. Sôjirô et Akira s'en rendaient compte.

Sôjirô : Yuki, essaye de comprendre Rui. Il tient énormément à Tsukushi et je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Akira : Tsukushi a déjà perdu Tsukasa mais elle s'accroche grâce à Rui. Ils sont si attachés l'un de l'autre. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis leur retour de New York.

Yuki : Je sais bien mais Tsukushi m'avait caché quelque chose à propos de ses prouesses en sport. Elle refuse de me le dire ! Ne suis-je pas sa meilleure amie ?

Sôjirô : Ecoute Yuki, tu es sa meilleure amie mais Tsukushi a trouvé un réconfort et un soutien très solide auprès de Rui.

Yuki : Oh je vois.

Le soir venu, Tsukushi tremblait toujours autant tandis que Rui lui fit prendre sa température. Lorsqu'il vit le thermomètre qui afficha 40°, Rui s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Il alla manger un repas très rapide et il alla chercher un nouveau bol de soupe pour son amie. Le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre sans rien dire à ses amis et sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Yuki. En arrivant dans la chambre dans laquelle Tsukushi se repose, Rui posa le plateau sur le lit et aida Tsukushi à se redresser. Il lui fit manger la soupe avec difficulté. Voyant que son amie n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche facilement à cause de ses claquements de dents, Rui ne trouva pas d'autre solution. Il but une grande gorgée de soupe puis il se pencha sur Tsukushi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la nourrir. Tsukushi avala avec moins de difficulté mais peu après elle fit un geste signifiant à Rui pour dire qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Le jeune homme finit la soupe lui–même. Peu après, Rui remarqua que Tsukushi tremblait encore. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son pantalon sur lui et se coucha dans le lit sous les draps. Il prit Tsukushi dans ses bras pour ensuite lui communiquer sa chaleur. Tsukushi commença à cesser ses tremblements et à se réchauffer au bout d'une heure. Elle se blottissait contre Rui qui resserrait son étreinte.

Le lendemain matin, Tsukushi se réveilla et se rendit compte qu'elle dormait dans la chambre de Rui mais surtout elle était dans SON lit. Elle remarqua qu'il était à moitié nu mais aussi qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle fut soudainement gênée par cette proximité inattendue qu'elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

Tsukushi : Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans ses bras et dans son lit ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé hier ? Réfléchissons un peu… Je n'avais pas dormi dans la chambre avant hier soir et j'avais passé toute la nuit dehors. Puis j'étais retournée dans ma chambre que je partageais avec Yuki mais je n'avais pas pu rester couchée à cause d'elle. J'ai ensuite été au salon dans lequel je m'étais endormi sur le canapé jusqu'à que j'ai vu Rui puis… Il s'était rendu compte que je n'allais pas bien et il m'a dit d'aller se coucher… Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Rui soit dans le lit à moitié nu ?! Rah ! Je ne me souviens plus !

C'était à ce moment-là que Rui se réveilla à son tour. Il surprit Tsukushi en pleine observation. La jeune femme se mit à rougir furieusement dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de son compagnon. Rui se redressa et toucha le front de la jeune femme pour voir si elle avait encore de la fièvre. Il lui fit reprendre sa température et le thermomètre afficha 39°. Peu après, Rui reposa le thermomètre sur une table de nuit puis il passa la main droite vers le visage et se mit à caresser doucement la joue gauche de Tsukushi qui était surprise.

Rui : Comment te sens-tu ?

Tsukushi : Moyen, je suis encore si fatiguée.

Rui : C'est normal, tu as encore beaucoup de fièvre.

Tsukushi : Mais que fais-je ici ?

Rui : J'ai préféré veiller sur toi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire l'autre…

Tsukushi : Oui c'est vrai…

Rui : Tu aurais aimé que ce soit elle…

Tsukushi : Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! Insister comme elle avait fait, je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre ? J'ai souffert !

Rui : Ne te fâches pas, Tsukushi. Jamais je ne l'aurai laissé faire ! Je… Je…

Tsukushi: Rui… Tu étais inquiet ?

Rui : Oui.

Tsukushi ne disait rien mais elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse que Rui n'avait cessée.

Rui : Tu es si belle mon herbe sauvage… Ma Tsukushi ! Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser repartir avec Tsukasa ! Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi… Non je ne pourrais plus supporter que tu appartiennes à lui !

Tsukushi : Cette caresse est si douce… Rien à voir avec celle de Tsukasa… Je me demande parfois si j'ai bien choisi entre les deux… J'aime toujours Tsukasa mais il n'arrête pas de me faire souffrir… Et chaque fois qu'il me rend malheureuse, je me tourne vers Rui… Non je ne pourrais pas supporter une seconde fois ce que Tsukasa avait fait. Pourquoi est ce si confus ? J'aime encore Tsukasa mais j'aime aussi Rui ! Lequel dois-je choisir ?

Rui en remarquant des larmes couler des joues de son amie : Tsukushi ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Tsukushi : Non ce n'est rien…

Rui : Tsukushi… Tu ne peux pas me mentir et tu le sais très bien ! Je m'inquiète de te voir dans cet état !

Tsukushi émue : Tu es si mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Rui, il s'agit de mes sentiments, ils sont encore un peu confus ! Tu sais que j'aime toujours Tsukasa mais d'un autre côté je le déteste pour le mal qu'il m'a fait. Rui, ça ne veut pas dire que je te repousse vraiment. Je pense que tu avais compris lorsque je t'avais pris la main…

Rui : Oui je l'ai compris. Il n'y a que toi qui peux décider. Mais je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance une seconde fois ! J'ai fait une bêtise de partir une fois mais cette fois-ci je ferai tout pour conquérir le cœur de Tsukushi même si elle aime toujours mon meilleur ami.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, Rui s'empressa d'enfiler un t-shirt et de sortir du lit pour ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sôjirô.

Rui : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sôjirô : Hé bien Je suis venu voir comment va Tsukushi.

Rui : Entre.

Sôjirô entra et s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'assit sur le bord. Tsukushi ne dormait pas mais elle était encore si fatiguée.

Sôjirô : Comment ça va, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Encore fiévreuse.

Sôjirô : Je voulais te parler de Yuki. Est-ce que tu lui en veux toujours ?

Tsukushi : Encore un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache pourquoi je refuse de parler de mes prouesses en sport. J'ai mes raisons et je veux qu'elle respecte ma décision.

Sôjirô : Ne t'en fais pas, je lui dirai. Elle n'est pas si stupide.

Tsukushi : Je le sais.

Rui : Dis Sôjirô, tu aurais pu apporter de quoi manger pour Tsukushi.

Sôjirô : Akira va arriver avec un repas pour tous les deux ! On n'allait pas laisser Tsukushi toute seule !

Tsukushi rouge : …

Rui rouge : Vous n'allez tout de même pas…

Sôjirô : Non, on va vous laisser tous les deux, seul à seul !

Sôjirô alla ouvrir la porte dès les premiers coups et Akira et Yuki entrèrent avec deux plateaux pour Rui et Tsukushi. Rui dut se mettre à côté de la malade pour pouvoir manger. Sôjirô, Akira et Yuki quittèrent la chambre pour laisser les deux « amoureux », ce que Sôjirô et Akira aimaient croire, ensemble. Rui et Tsukushi étaient tous les deux rouges pivoines et ne savaient plus quoi dire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La décision de Tsukushi 

Pour cacher leur trouble, Rui et Tsukushi mangèrent en silence. Peu après, Rui alla porter les plateaux à la cuisine tandis que Tsukushi était de nouveau allongée dans le lit, plongée dans ses pensées.

Tsukushi : Pourquoi est-il si difficile de prendre une telle décision ? Je ne veux pas que Rui souffre à cause de moi. Il a toujours été mon oasis. Je ne veux pas l'utiliser pour un bouche-trou car il mérite mieux que ça. Oh Tsukasa ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te comportes d'abord comme un mufle ? Tu m'as fait souffrir, tu es vraiment un idiot ! Je t'aimais mais toi… Tu as été aveugle de ma souffrance ! Je voulais que tu fasses un peu plus attention à moi ! Tu m'avais brisé une partie de mon cœur ce jour-là. Et puis pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu perdes la mémoire ?! Tu m'avais rejeté si violemment et cela m'avait complètement anéanti ! Mon cœur est complètement en miettes. Ce n'est pas toi qui me soutiens depuis que tu es retourné à New York… C'est Rui, il est plus souvent présent pour moi. Non, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Tsukasa, tu as toi-même détruit notre bonheur. Tu m'oppresses et tu ne me laisses pas vivre comme je l'entends. Tu m'as rendu trop malheureuse et je n'en veux plus de cette douleur ! Quand je suis avec Rui, c'est différent… Je me sens si bien… Il est ton opposé, Tsukasa. Il est capable de voir quand quelque chose ne va pas bien comme s'il y avait un lien si fort et magique entre nous. Je vais alors profiter de sortir plus souvent avec Rui et je verrai jusqu'où mon cœur ira…

Rui arriva dans sa chambre pour tenir compagnie à son herbe sauvage qui ne dormait toujours pas. Il la rejoignit sur le lit mais il remarqua l'air soucieux de son amie…

Rui : Quelque chose ne va pas, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Je ne comprends pas leur attitude… Pourquoi ont-ils dit « ça » ?

Rui : Tu veux dire « les amoureux » ?

Tsukushi rouge : Oui…

Rui : Ils pensent qu'on sort ensemble depuis le départ de Tsukasa. Ils croient que tu me laisses une chance de te conquérir…

Tsukushi : Mais toi, tu le penses ?

Rui : Tsukushi, je ne veux pas forcer les choses ni le destin. Tout dépend de toi et de moi. Et puis c'est beaucoup plus toi qui dois faire le point.

Tsukushi : Je sais… J'ai un peu peur… Je ne voudrais pas t'utiliser comme un bouche-trou… Tu mérites mieux que ça !

Rui : Tsukushi, tu ne m'utilises pas du tout pour un bouche-trou. Je veux que tu sois heureuse c'est tout. Le mieux c'est de laisser le temps faire les choses. Cela ne sert à rien de se presser pour ensuite regretter ! Dans ce cas-là, tu brises le cœur sans le vouloir… De plus, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. J'ai ma part de responsabilité car j'ai voulu ainsi.

Tsukushi gênée : Et si je te dis que je…

Rui : Que tu quoi ?

Tsukushi : Rui, je suis fatiguée de souffrir tout le temps… En fait, je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi faut-il que je souffre autant ?!

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : J'en ai assez, Rui ! N'ai-je pas droit au bonheur ?

Rui : Tsukushi, calme-toi ! Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être heureuse. Tu te fais du mal comme ça et ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi !

Tsukushi : Excuse-moi, Rui…

Rui : Repose-toi un peu.

Tsukushi : Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Rui : Je reste ici.

Rassurée, Tsukushi s'endormit la main dans celle de Rui. En fin d'après-midi, Tsukushi prit la température pour voir si elle avait encore de la fièvre. Le thermomètre indiqua 37°. Rassuré, Rui soupira de soulagement quand soudain on frappa à la porte. Rui alla ouvrir et laissa entrer ses amis en compagnie de Yuki.

Yuki : Comment te sens-tu Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : ça va mieux…

Sôjirô : Tu vas pouvoir sortir de la chambre pour manger ce soir ?

Tsukushi : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire cela si rapidement…

Akira : Même si tu t'habilles chaudement ?

Tsukushi : … Qu'est ce qui leur prend tout d'un coup ?!

Yuki : Tsukushi… Il faut que je te parle… En privé.

Rui : Qu'elle ne la trouble pas de nouveau !

Tsukushi réticente : D'accord, Yuki. Les garçons, vous pouvez nous laisser un moment tout seul ?

Rui : Tu es sûre ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Rui : D'accord. Tu viendras après manger au salon, habillée chaudement ?

Tsukushi : Oui !

Rui sourit et embrassa tendrement Tsukushi sur son front avant de partir avec ses amis qui n'en revenaient pas. Même Yuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tsukushi vira au rouge pivoine !

Tsukushi : Jamais Tsukasa ferait ceci ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à Rui de faire ça devant tout le monde ?! Seul à seule ne m'aurait pas trop gênée mais là…

Yuki : Tsukushi ?

Tirée de ses pensées, la jeune femme regarda son amie…

Yuki : Tsukushi, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'était passé… Je n'aurai pas dû insister…

Tsukushi : Arrête Yuki. On n'en parle plus.

Yuki : Hanazawa-san m'en voulait beaucoup…

Tsukushi : Comprends-le un peu, il a peur de me perdre ! Et puis, j'étais si stressée ces derniers temps… Mes sentiments étaient encore confus, tu comprends ? Maintenant, je vais essayer de penser un peu plus au bonheur et de penser ces profondes blessures que Tsukasa Dômyôji m'avait laissées.

Yuki : D'accord. Comme je te l'avais dit l'autre jour, aime Hanazawa-san. Il le mérite amplement.

Tsukushi : Oui. Je l'aimais déjà alors qu'il aime Shizuka… Maintenant c'est différent… A moins que ce soit par dépit… Je ne sais plus…

Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi et Yuki rejoignirent les garçons pour manger. Peu après, Tsukushi retourna avec Rui dans la chambre du jeune homme pour aller dormir afin d'être en pleine forme le lendemain. Rui dormait en tenant Tsukushi dans ses bras.

Tsukushi : C'est décidé… Je vais accepter de sortir avec Rui s'il le veut bien… Et je serai fixée sur mes sentiments avec le temps…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le véritable sentiment de Rui 

Le lendemain, Tsukushi se réveilla en pleine forme dans les bras de Rui, sa tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle n'osa pas se dégager de peur le réveiller mais c'était peine perdue car un bruit se fit entendre fortement et cela avait pour effet de réveiller son compagnon en sursaut…

Rui surpris : C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Tsukushi rouge : Heu… Je… C'est….

Rui sourit : C'était ton ventre ?

Tsukushi pivoine : Oui…

Rui : C'est bon signe. Tu es complètement guérie.

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte pour permettre à la jeune femme de se redresser. Tsukushi avait une main sur le torse de Rui qui avait toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Tsukushi ne pouvait même pas quitter les yeux noisette de son ami qui exprimaient chaleur et tendresse… Peut être plus que ça… Il y avait aussi du désir. Cela durait une éternité mais le charme fut rompu par le bruit du ventre de Tsukushi. Rui était mort de rire tandis que la jeune femme tapa gentiment sur le bras de son confident pour lui montrer sa colère. Un peu plus tard, les deux confidents se levèrent et s'habillèrent, dos tourné chacun de leur côté et allèrent au salon pour prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres. Un peu plus tard tout le monde alla au terrain de tennis. Deux équipes étaient formées : Rui-Tsukushi et Sôjirô-Yuki. Akira était l'arbitre. Le match se termina plus tard sur la victoire Rui-Tsukushi.

Yuki : Tu as la pêche, Tsukushi !

Tsukushi : Si tu le dis…

La journée se passa si bien, mélangée avec des éclats de rire. En fin d'après midi, Tsukushi était allée se reposer dans la chambre de Rui qui l'avait suivi. Il en profita pour la fixer de ses yeux noisette remplis de tendresse, de chaleur et de désir. Tsukushi plongea les siens dans ceux de son compagnon sans pouvoir détourner la tête. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de sorte que leurs visages étaient si proches où ils sentirent le souffle l'un de l'autre sur le visage. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte, brisant ainsi le charme.

Rui : Pas moyen d'être tranquille !

Tsukushi : Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait un tel boucan ?!

Tsukushi se redressa et alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Yuki. Exaspérée, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre pour pouvoir parler librement.

Tsukushi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Yuki ?

Yuki : Hé bien… On voulait que vous veniez boire des cocktails de Mimasaka-san.

Tsukushi : Je vais voir si Rui est d'accord.

Tsukushi retourna dans la chambre de Rui et lui expliqua la situation. De mauvaise grâce, Rui accepta et suivit de près son herbe sauvage. Il était minuit passé quand tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Rui et Tsukushi étaient trop fatigués pour reprendre là où Yuki avait interrompu.

La semaine de vacances se termina. Rui était frustré car il n'avait pas réussi à franchir le pas : Embrasser sa Tsukushi. Deux semaines plus tard, Tsukushi rejoignit Rui à la sortie de secours à midi pour être seule avec lui. Elle lui avait apporté des sandwichs. Peu après le repas, Rui prit la main de son amie qui avait une mine un peu triste ce qui n'échappa au jeune homme.

Rui inquiet : Qu'est ce que tu as, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Shizuka… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça…

Rui n'en voulait pas à Tsukushi de prononcer le nom de celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il comprenait aussi qu'elle s'inquiétait pour leur relation alors qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Shizuka et Rui au Canada. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer ce qui fit détendre un peu la jeune femme.

Rui : Rappelle-toi quand nous avons vu Shizuka au Canada, vous m'avez laissé seul avec elle… J'ai ce jour-là compris que j'avais confondu l'adoration et l'amour mais Shizuka restera la première personne qui m'avait sorti de mon cocon. Je serai toujours reconnaissant envers elle. Mais pour ce que je suis maintenant, ce n'est pas grâce à elle. (Il observa Tsukushi avec un sourire) De plus j'ai quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime… Cette personne m'a sorti du monde où j'étais plongé… Elle m'a donné une lumière dans mon cœur… Sans elle, je ne suis rien et je me sentais tout seul… Comme s'il y avait un trou ouvert quelque part en moi…

Tsukushi : Pourtant tu étais amoureux d'elle…

Rui avec des yeux scintillants et un sourire : Es-tu jalouse, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi voulut le pincer mais Rui attrapa la main libre de son amie avant d'avoir atteint le but.

Rui : Je l'adorais et je pensais que c'était de l'amour véritable que j'éprouvais pour elle. J'étais à peine un homme à cette époque qui ne pouvait pas résister au charme d'une belle femme… Elle m'a brisé le cœur et tu étais là pour me soulager dans les mauvais moments de ma vie. Pourtant, pendant que je pleurais et que j'ouvrais mon cœur blessé, j'avais su que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. J'avais senti un sentiment inconnu, la peur d'être rejeté. Cette nuit-là, lorsque qu'on s'embrassait, j'ai eu le plus grand regret de ma vie que je n'avais jamais ressenti… J'avais compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de la femme de mon meilleur ami… (Tsukushi ne disait rien et l'écoutait toujours car Rui confiait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant tout ce temps depuis son retour de France) Lorsque j'étais revenu de France, je pensais que tu étais libre mais j'avais constaté que tu étais amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. J'avais refusé de me battre pour obtenir votre amour, punition qui m'était infligée pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, car je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir inutilement. J'ai eu un moment plus difficile dans ma vie, c'était d'accepter que tu ne puisses jamais être la mienne… Ma Tsukushi à moi seul mais voyant que tu étais heureuse avec Tsukasa me suffisait et me soulageait légèrement mon cœur. J'étais alors parti pour t'oublier sans succès. Comme tu me manquais terriblement, j'avais décidé de revenir même si je devais encore souffrir parce que tu aimais Tsukasa, mon « frère ». La personne que j'aime maintenant plus que tout n'est pas celle que je croyais avant… Cette personne dont je parle… C'est toi, Tsukushi ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois-ci ! Je ne te laisserai pas retourner avec Tsukasa parce que je t'aime, Tsukushi !

Tsukushi ne savait plus quoi dire et elle ne le regardait pas. Rui posa une main caressante sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Rui : Regarde-moi, Tsukushi.

La jeune femme redressa sa tête et fixa Rui de ses yeux abattus. Elle souffrait car elle avait appris que son confident avait lui aussi souffert à cause d'elle et de Tsukasa. Tsukushi pleurait pour le mal qu'elle avait causé tandis que Rui versait lui aussi des larmes… Ils pleuraient tous les deux.

Rui : Tsukushi, sortons ensemble dimanche prochain !

Tsukushi : D'accord. Je pourrais être ainsi fixée sur mes sentiments pour de bon.

Rui : Tsukushi, je n'attends pas de réponse dans l'immédiat sur le fait que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments… Prends un peu plus ton temps… C'est très important si tu ne veux pas regretter après car ce sera trop tard à ce moment-là…

Tsukushi : Oui… Je ne veux plus le voir si triste à cause de moi… Il a le droit d'être heureux comme moi.

Rui : J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser mais il faut qu'elle fasse le choix avant…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Affirmation… 

Le dimanche suivant, Tsukushi alla au rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Rui. Elle y allait car elle ne voulait pas lui poser un lapin, surtout elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui même si elle avait peur… Peur de ses propres sentiments. Tsukushi aimait encore Tsukasa mais son cœur était en train de lui jouer des mauvais tours une seconde fois…

Tsukushi : Je me souviens que j'avais un coup de foudre pour Rui la première fois que je l'avais rencontré alors qu'il aimait Shizuka. Après son départ, Tsukasa voulait sortir avec moi mais je lui avais posé un lapin. Au retour de Rui de France, mon cœur appartenait à Tsukasa sans le savoir et je l'avais trompé avec Rui. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve comme au jour où j'avais affronté Tsukasa au basket, mon cœur mentirait-il une seconde fois ?

En arrivant sur le lieu du rendez-vous, la jeune femme attendit Rui qui avait un peu de retard…

Tsukushi : Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… J'aime toujours Tsukasa mais… Quelque chose me dit d'aller faire une nouvelle vie avec Rui… En réfléchissant bien, Rui était toujours là en cas de soucis alors que Tsukasa n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Tsukasa croyait me rendre heureuse en bûchant plus que d'ordinaire et en m'offrant tout ce que j'avais besoin… Il ne me consacrait presque plus de son temps et surtout il m'étouffait à cause de sa jalousie et de son manque de confiance… Le Tsukasa que j'aimais n'existe plus… Avec Rui, c'est différent car je découvre beaucoup de choses que je ne le fais pas avec Tsukasa… C'est ce que je rêvais vraiment…

Voix : Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Tsukushi sourit : Non Rui.

Rui sourit : On y va ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Rui et Tsukushi marchaient côte à côte. Rui avait envie de tenir la main de la jeune femme mais il n'osait pas de peur de la brutaliser. Tsukushi savait que Rui ne l'aurait jamais repoussé si elle avait pris sa main mais elle hésitait encore un peu. Un peu plus tard, Rui s'arrêta devant une entrée bruyante à la grande surprise de Tsukushi.

Rui : Dis-moi, Tsukushi. Es-tu déjà allée à une fête foraine ?

Tsukushi : Non je ne pouvais pas… C'était trop cher.

Rui : Et si on allait ensemble ? Je ne suis jamais allé moi non plus et j'en ai envie avec toi.

Tsukushi : D'accord.

Rui paya l'entrée et entra en compagnie de Tsukushi. Ils firent quelques tours de manège pour adolescents et adultes. Ils évitèrent les manèges qui font peur. Tsukushi était heureuse tandis que Rui souriait de voir celle qu'il aimait rire aux éclats.

Rui : Oh Tsukushi… Tu es si belle avec ce rire ! Mon herbe sauvage…

Tsukushi : Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée… Avec Tsukasa, ce n'était que des banales promenades… Avec Rui, c'est tout le contraire ! Je sens que je me suis trompée de personne… De plus j'ai toujours ce sentiment étrange en présence de Rui que je n'ai pas en présence de Tsukasa… Ce sentiment qui brûle tout mon être, tout mon âme… Au point de me rendre folle… Folle de quelque chose… Est ce que c'est le désir ?

Soudain quelqu'un appela Tsukushi qui se retourna. Très surprise, elle reconnut Junpei. Rui eut une pointe de jalousie.

Tsukushi : Junpei ? Que fais-tu là ?

Junpei : J'accompagnais mon frère. Je dois maintenant aller à mon travail. (Il vit Rui) Tiens, ce n'est plus l'autre ?

Tsukushi : Non. Je te présente Rui Hanazawa.

Rui : Bonjour.

Junpei : Bonjour. Tsukushi, je vais te dire franchement que je te vois mieux avec lui qu'avec celui que tu avais. A la prochaine !

Junpei s'en alla en laissant Tsukushi hébétée. Rui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Rui : Finalement je l'aime bien ce Junpei…

Tsukushi : Merci de ta franchise, Junpei. Tu m'as en quelque sorte éclairci mes sentiments envers Tsukasa et Rui. On va manger ?

Rui sourit : Oui.

Rui et Tsukushi quittèrent la fête foraine et allèrent manger au fast food. Tsukushi raconta sa rencontre avec Junpei et ce qu'il faisait comme métier à Rui qu'elle ne pouvait jamais lui mentir.

Rui : Il avait déjà rencontré Tsukasa ?

Tsukushi : Oui mais Tsukasa l'avait frappé comme il t'avait fait une fois.

Rui : ça ne m'étonne pas. Tsukasa est d'une jalousie maladive…

Tsukushi : C'est vrai… Rui, je ne peux plus supporter cette jalousie maladive qu'a Tsukasa… Cela m'avait étouffé et je ne voyais plus mes amis à cause de lui…

Rui : Tsukushi, si tu restais avec moi, tu serais libre de faire ce que tu veux… Tu pourrais revoir tes amis quand tu veux à condition que tu me préviennes à l'avance. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Tu sais, je suis certes jaloux mais j'ai confiance en celle que j'aime. J'ai confiance en toi, Tsukushi parce que je t'aime plus que tout.

Tsukushi : Combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'entendre ces paroles ? Plus que tout j'aurais voulu que Tsukasa me dise ça. Pourquoi les mots que je veux entendre viennent de lui ? J'ai été stupide… Tsukasa était trop égoïste… Il ne pensait qu'à lui… Oui, c'est bien Rui… La personne que j'ai tant rêvé…

Rui : Tsukushi… Tel que soit ta décision, je la respecterai. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse après… Même si je dois de nouveau souffrir…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Tripotage au cinéma 

Après avoir mangé, Rui et Tsukushi quittèrent le fast food. Rui proposa à Tsukushi d'aller voir un film au cinéma. La jeune femme accepta avec joie car elle n'était jamais allée au cinéma de sa vie. Rui n'était jamais allé non plus mais découvrir avec Tsukushi était amusant et excitant, lui d'ordinaire si calme… Il avait énormément changé depuis qu'il était avec celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. En arrivant au cinéma, Rui laissa le choix des films à Tsukushi. Cette dernière avait beaucoup du mal à se décider alors Rui vint à son secours…

Rui : Quel genre de films préfères-tu ?

Tsukushi : Tu vas te moquer de moi.

Rui : Mais non.

Tsukushi : Romantisme.

Rui était quelque peu décontenancé mais il ne se moqua pas d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un film romantique mais il accepta pour le plaisir de Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Tsukasa n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de sorties à part de banales promenades. Oh et puis cesse de penser à Tsukasa ! Je verrai ce que je ressentirai pour lui le jour où il reviendra alors profite le jour au jour avec Rui. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire est bien meilleur que ce que je faisais avec Tsukasa.

Bien résolue sur sa décision, Tsukushi suivait Rui pour prendre place au centre du quatrième rang du côté du mur de la salle. Il y avait très peu de monde pour ce film qui était à la fois romantique et érotique non censuré. Rui et Tsukushi ne savaient pas encore que le film qu'ils allaient voir était très érotique et non censuré puisque ce n'était pas précisé sur l'affiche. Comme l'attente était un peu longue pour le début du film, Rui et Tsukushi se mirent à parler de tout et de rien pour tuer le temps. Soudain la salle sombra dans le noir mais ce n'était que des extraits des films. Tsukushi et Rui ne regardaient donc pas et continuaient à parlementer à voix basse entre eux. Puis ce fut l'entracte…

Rui : Veux-tu grignoter quelque chose pendant le film ?

Tsukushi : Non ça ira, je n'ai plus faim.

Rui avait tellement envie d'embrasser Tsukushi mais il était obligé de se retenir pour ne pas la brusquer. Il l'aimait plus que tout et il était prêt de se battre pour son amour cette fois-ci car il ne voulait plus la perdre même s'il devait rompre son amitié pour Tsukasa pour de bon en devenant son éternel rival. Et pourtant il serait bien obligé de respecter le choix de Tsukushi pour ne pas la rendre malheureuse. Il avait tu ses sentiments jusqu'au jour après la perte de mémoire de Tsukasa et le retour des vacances de la résidence d'Akira. A force de refouler les sentiments, Rui avait fini par craquer et avait ainsi avoué son amour à Tsukushi.

Rui : Mon herbe sauvage… J'ai mal… Tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras… Tellement mal de ne pas sentir tes mains autour de moi… Je voudrai tant que tu poses te mains sur mon corps…

Soudain la salle sombra de nouveau dans le noir. Tsukushi et Rui cessèrent de parler pour regarder le film. Malheureusement Tsukushi se sentit si gênée de voir des scènes tellement érotiques non censurées qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi ce film. Rui était lui aussi si gêné d'entendre des gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient du film car il avait déjà tellement envie de Tsukushi. Rui ne regardait plus le film car il avait tourné la tête vers Tsukushi. Il la regardait avec des yeux remplis de désir. La jeune femme se tourna vers Rui mais elle se pétrifia sur place en décelant une lueur dans ses yeux noisettes… Elle décela du désir… Un désir si ardent d'un homme pour une femme… Tsukushi sentit un picotement, une brûlure dans tout son être ce qui l'effraya. Rui lisait de la peur dans les yeux de Tsukushi. Doucement, il lui prit la main puis il passa l'autre main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui frémit de plaisir.

Rui murmure : Tsukushi… Puis-je t'embrasser ? J'en ai tellement envie…

Jugeant qu'elle avait suffisamment réfléchi et fait attendre Rui, la jeune femme rapprocha son visage vers celui de Rui. Et pour toute réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délectation et satisfaction. Rui poussa un petit gémissement rauque dès qu'il sentit la langue de son amie caresser le contour de ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser, entremêlant les langues l'une à l'autre. Rui mit fin à ce baiser si torride mais il descendit jusqu'au cou de la jeune femme. Peu après ils se séparèrent à contrecœur pour jeter un coup d'œil au film. Tsukushi n'était pas rassasiée comme Rui.

Tout en regardant le film, Tsukushi passa sa main sur la cuisse de son ami qui poussa un sourd gémissement. Rui déboutonna son pantalon, tira sur la fermeture éclair, saisit le poignet de Tsukushi et fit glisser sa main vers son boxer. Paniquée, Tsukushi figea son geste en sentant une bosse qui tendait le vêtement de Rui au niveau de son entrejambe. Rui murmura des mots doux et rassurants en incitant Tsukushi de continuer contre son oreille. Grisée, Tsukushi glissa sa main dans le boxer de Rui et frôla le membre du bout de ses doigts avant de le saisir délicatement, émerveillée de le découvrir dur et velouté. Elle se mit alors à le caresser avec hésitation puis, sentant que Rui n'était pas insensible à son toucher, avec plus d'assurance. Il palpitait sous sa main. Tsukushi glissa ses doigts le long de sa hampe jusqu'au gland qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de titiller ce qui arracha un sourd gémissement à Rui jusqu'au bord de la jouissance. Sentant qu'il allait exploser son plaisir, Rui arrêta la main de Tsukushi à temps et l'ôta pour ensuite refermer son pantalon. Comme le film durait 3 heures, Rui passa un bras autour des épaules de Tsukushi pour l'attirer plus près et posa l'autre bras sur la taille de la jeune femme. Tsukushi et Rui entendaient toujours les gémissements de plaisir du film.

Tsukushi n'en pouvait plus car la brûlure qu'elle ressentait au bas-ventre irradiait ses sens. Elle prit la main de Rui posée sur son ventre et la monta vers sa poitrine. Rui entreprit de caresser un sein dont la pointe ne tarda pas à durcir à travers du chemisier de Tsukushi. Il fit la même torture pour l'autre sein, arrachant un faible gémissement à son herbe sauvage. Peu après, Tsukushi fit descendre la main de Rui vers le bas et la posa sur une de ses cuisses. Grisé, Rui caressa la cuisse de Tsukushi au travers de sa jupe.

Tsukushi murmure : Rui… Rends-moi la même torture…

Sans attendre, Rui remonta la jupe d'une main fébrile, écarta les cuisses de Tsukushi ainsi la culotte de côté pour introduire en elle ses doigts qui se mirent à la caresser intimement dans un va et vient lent puis de plus en plus vite tout en sentant l'hymen chaque fois qu'il avançait mais il dut étouffer les gémissements de Tsukushi dans un baiser fougueux. Apaisée, Tsukushi remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Ensemble, ils finirent de regarder le film en se tenant la main.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Une mise au clair 

A la sortie du cinéma, Rui et Tsukushi se tenaient toujours la main en marchant tranquillement dans la rue. Ils prenaient la direction de l'appartement de Tsukushi. En arrivant, la jeune femme laissait entrer Rui chez elle. Ils prirent place sur un canapé…

Tsukushi gênée : Excuse-moi pour le film…

Rui sourit : Ce n'est pas grave. On ne pouvait pas prévoir…

Tsukushi : Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

Rui : Non merci.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le film. Ils avaient tous les deux cependant l'impression de trahir Tsukasa…

Rui : Tsukushi… Pour ce qu'il s'était passé…

Tsukushi déçue : Tu regrettes ?

Rui surpris : Regretter ?

Tsukushi peinée : Tu ne m'aimes pas assez ?

Rui se récria : Mais où vas-tu chercher cette affirmation comme tu le penses ? Tsukushi, je t'aime plus que tout ! Je te le répèterai autant de fois qu'il faudra. Toute ta vie s'il le faut ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai pas retourner avec Tsukasa car tu mérites mieux ! Je me battrai cette fois-ci pour toi, quitte à rompre mon amitié avec Tsukasa et à devenir son éternel rival. Seulement, si tu décides de retourner avec lui, je respecterai ta décision car je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse que ce soit à cause de moi ou de Tsukasa. Je serai toujours là en cas de problème ou de soucis uniquement pour toi. Je t'aime à en mourir, Tsukushi. Mon corps me fait si mal quand je ne t'ai pas dans mes bras… Tu ne peux pas imaginer que j'ai tant besoin sentir tes mains sur ma peau… Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminé ma phrase et tu croyais que je regrettais ? Oh Tsukushi ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne regretterai ce qu'on a fait ! Je me posais seulement la question si ce n'est pas trop rapide pour toi… Quelque chose te faisait si peur… As-tu peur de moi, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi embarrassée : Je…

Rui sourit : Va droit au but, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi avec courage : Ce n'est pas de ta présence dont j'ai peur mais ce sont tes sentiments… Tu avais des yeux habituellement froids, je ne suis pas habituée de les voir chaleureux, tendres et remplis de… De désir… Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire mais… C'est ça qui me fait peur… J'ai peur de toi à cause de ça. Quand j'étais avec Tsukasa, c'était complètement différent…

Rui : Différent ? Que veux-tu dire ? Aurais-tu remarqué des différences entre Tsukasa et moi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ?

Tsukushi : Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu es totalement différent de Tsukasa ? Rui, tu n'es pas Tsukasa et tu ne le seras jamais. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aime en toi qu'en Tsukasa… Tu le dépasses largement ! Tu es tout ce que je rêvais, tout ce que Tsukasa n'a pas… Rui, je me sens si perdue dans mes sentiments… J'ai la sensation que mon cœur me joue des mauvais tours et ment comme le jour où j'avais affronté Tsukasa au basket… J'aime toujours Tsukasa mais je me demande parfois si je ne me suis pas trompée de personne… Il faut que tu saches que Tsukasa m'étouffait beaucoup trop, il a tendance à penser à ma place et à juger ce qui est bien pour moi sans m'en parler. Il ne me consacrait plus de son temps comme si je n'existais plus pour lui. Je ne suis qu'une possession pour lui mais pas une femme à part entière… Il manque tellement de confiance en moi pour me laisser avec toi ou un de mes amis… Pour résumer en gros, le Tsukasa que j'aimais n'existe plus. J'ai très peur de lui, peur de sa violence, de sa jalousie maladive et surtout de sa manière très musclée pour me dire qu'il m'aime… Il fait tout le contraire… Si tu savais comment étaient nos promenades, elles sont tellement banales que je m'ennuyais horriblement malgré sa présence… Tsukasa ne me faisait rien découvrir… Avec toi, c'est clair car je découvre beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais… C'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé… Je me suis rendue compte que tu as toujours été là quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un… Chose que Tsukasa ne ferait jamais, têtu comme il est. Tsukasa pensait me rendre heureuse en m'offrant tout ce que j'ai besoin… C'était l'inverse… J'étais tellement malheureuse et pourtant je l'aimais. De plus, j'ai toujours ce sentiment étrange en ta présence que je n'ai pas en la présence de Tsukasa… Ce sentiment me fait tellement peur car il brûle tout mon être même mon âme au point de me rendre folle de quelque chose… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'exister à tes yeux… J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un, une femme ! De plus, tu dis des mots que j'aurais toujours voulu entendre de la bouche de Tsukasa… Rui, je préfère de ne plus penser à lui jusqu'au jour il reviendra car j'ai plutôt envie de découvrir encore plus de choses avec toi… Pour ce qu'il s'était passé au cinéma (Rui crut un instant que Tsukushi regrettait mais il préféra de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.) Jamais je ne l'ai fait avec Tsukasa… Jamais je ne le laissais faire de moi un jouet. Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé toucher ma poitrine et ma féminité. Jamais je n'ai touché sa virilité. Tsukasa n'avait droit qu'à mes lèvres… Juste des baisers. C'est certes un peu trop rapide pour moi mais je le voulais… Je voulais que tu poses tes mains sur mon corps pour apaiser ce feu brûlant qui irradiait mes sens… Je me demande parfois si mon corps rebutait complètement Tsukasa… Rui, je ne regretterai jamais ce qu'il s'était passé au cinéma… (Rui soupira de soulagement.) Je le désirais…

Rui : Tsukushi… Cette brûlure que tu ressens est ce qu'on appelle le désir… Je l'ai moi aussi ressenti et c'est pourquoi je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Tsukushi : Peut-on aller doucement dans notre relation ? Tout va trop vite pour moi… Mon cœur est encore partagé entre Tsukasa et toi… Je suis conscience de tout ce qui se passe entre la relation que j'avais avec Tsukasa et celle que j'ai maintenant avec toi mais j'ai besoin encore un peu de temps pour me faire à cette idée.

Rui : Je te l'ai déjà dit, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je t'aime, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi ne répondit pas à sa déclaration mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle savait que son amour pour Tsukasa est le même pour Rui mais elle ignorait que, pour l'un des deux, son amour était plus puissant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Le début d'une nouvelle idylle 

Presque 2 ans s'étaient écroulés depuis que Tsukasa avait perdu la mémoire, Tsukushi avait eu l'âme en peine pendant presque 1 an et 9 mois. Elle avait été soutenue par Rui, Akira et Sôjirô. Elle s'était même rapprochée de Rui inconsciemment. Maintenant 1 mois ½ s'était écroulé, Tsukushi avait pris le temps de réfléchir sur ses sentiments pour Tsukasa et pour Rui. Elle avait décidé de mettre ses sentiments pour Tsukasa de côté pour profiter de passer de très bons moments avec Rui. Elle se souvenait que Dimanche dernier, elle avait cédé à une pulsion : L'envie d'embrasser Rui et de toucher sensuellement sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas à cause du film qu'ils regardaient mais c'était à cause du refoulement répétitif du désir. Le film les avait seulement aidé à céder sans regret. Elle avait paniqué lorsqu'elle avait senti la bosse qui tendait le boxer de Rui puis elle avait pris plaisir de caresser le sexe durci de son ami. Elle se rappela aussi qu'elle avait envie de sentir les mains de Rui sur sa poitrine et dans sa moiteur. Elle ne regrettait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Rui.

Pendant toute la semaine, Rui et Tsukushi s'évitaient de se regarder en face en la présence de Sôjirô et d'Akira. Rui se comportait comme d'habitude : Il ne parlait pas. Lorsque Rui et Tsukushi étaient tout seuls, c'était différent : Ils se parlaient normalement tout en se jetant des regards doux. Le week end, ils sortaient ensemble. Un matin, Tsukushi arriva au lycée Eitoku et se fit aborder par les 3 pestes Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano.

Erika dédaigneuse : Nous t'avons vu avec Hanazawa ce week end bras dessus, bras dessous.

Minako : Vous n'êtes pas discrets pour vous embrasser devant tout le monde en plus !

Yuriko : Je te conseille de ne plus t'approcher de Dômyôji ! Tu oublies que c'est son meilleur ami ? Espèce de pou…

Voix sec : Qu'est ce vous savez au juste ?

Erika : Nishikado…

Sôjirô sec : Et qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ?

Akira : De laisser tranquille Tsukushi !

Yuriko : Mais elle sort avec Hanazawa !

Sôjirô et Akira étaient quelque peu surpris mais ils s'en doutaient un peu. Rui arriva entre temps et vit Yuriko Asaï, Erika Ayuhara et Minako Yamano en train de malmener SA Tsukushi ! Il s'approcha de celle qu'il aime et jeta un regard glacial aux 3 pestes.

Rui : Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que d'embêter Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi en se tournant vers lui : Rui, Elles nous ont vu ce week end… Elles nous ont vu bras dessus, bras dessous…

Rui d'une voix douce : Elles t'ont dit autre chose ?

Tsukushi : Oui…

Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura que ces 3 pestes les avaient vu en train de s'embrasser et qu'elle ne devrait plus s'approcher de Tsukasa.

Rui glacial : De quoi je me mêle ? Cela ne vous regarde pas tout ce que je fais avec Tsukushi ! Quant à Tsukasa, il est toujours amnésique !

Les 3 pestes lancèrent un défi à Tskushi : Les battre au basket et elles lui ficheraient la paix si elle gagne. Tsukushi accepta le défi tandis que Rui se garda bien de dire le secret de son herbe sauvage. Akira et Sôjirô ne pipèrent mot.

Tsukushi : Je vais en cours.

Rui : A tout à l'heure.

Tsukushi : A tout à l'heure.

Tsukushi partie, Sôjirô et Akira prirent Rui pour l'amener vers leur coin favori. Ils étaient à la fois heureux pour lui et embêtés par rapport à Tsukasa.

Sôjirô : Alors comme ça, la fille que tu aimes n'est autre Tsukushi…

Akira : Et tu oublies que c'est la petite amie de Tsukasa.

Rui : Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre à la place de Tsukushi.

Sôjirô : C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de Tsukushi…

Akira : Et tu sais très bien qu'elle l'aime encore…

Rui : Presque 2 ans ont passé et Tsukushi commence à avoir marre de l'attendre. Si vous saviez que Tsukasa lui faisait si peur… Vous saviez très bien que Tsukasa pouvait se montrer très violent, manquait de confiance en celle qu'il aime, était d'une jalousie maladive et possédait une manière très musclée pour dire qu'il aime Tsukushi…

Akira : Oui c'est vrai, il fait tout le contraire.

Sôjirô : Attends, je ne comprends pas très bien là mais Tsukushi a vraiment peur de Tsukasa ?

Rui : Oui. Tsukushi me dit tout alors je n'invente rien ! Tsukasa l'étouffait, pensait toujours à sa place et jugeait sans la consulter ce qui est bien pour elle. D'ailleurs Tsukushi n'est qu'une possession pour Tsukasa et non une femme à part entière. Tsukasa s'arrange à faire de Tsukushi une personne qu n'existe plus à ses yeux. Il ne lui fait rien découvrir en plus lors de leurs ballades en amoureux que Tsukushi trouvait si banales. Tsukushi l'aime toujours mais elle est trop malheureuse avec lui. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi elle a besoin de moi ? Je suis tout le contraire de Tsukasa, tout ce qu'elle rêvait trouver chez l'homme de sa vie ! Ne m'en veux pas Tsukushi d'avoir raconté une petite partie de ton secret… Ils m'ont poussé à bout… Jamais je ne leur dirai ce qu'on a fait au cinéma…

Sôjirô et Akira ignoraient que Tsukushi était malheureuse auprès de Tsukasa, ils n'avaient rien remarqué et ils n'avaient pas vu le visage si triste de Tsukushi quand Tsukasa était encore avec elle. Seul Rui s'en était aperçu.

Rui : La vérité est si évidente… Je suis amoureux de la même fille que mon meilleur ami…

Akira : Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu pour avoir Tsukushi ?

Rui : Pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause de nous… Elle seule devait faire le choix. Si elle choisit Tsukasa, je respecterai sa décision.

Sôjirô : Mais et Shizuka ?

Rui : C'est vraiment fini entre nous. J'en ai pris conscience le jour où on était au Canada quand elle était venue nous voir. La fille que j'aimais n'était pas celle que je croyais… Tsukushi était présente quand je souffrais… Elle m'avait guéri et je m'étais très attaché à elle… C'est la seule qui avait réussi à briser les barrières que j'ai hissé envers autrui.

Akira : Nous n'avons rien de contre mais que se passera-t-il si Tsukasa retrouve la mémoire et qu'il se rend compte que Tsukushi le trompe avec toi ?

Sôjirô : Ce sera une nouvelle division du F4.

Rui : Souvenez-vous de l'histoire de l'ours en peluche… Tsukasa utilise Tsukushi comme tel ignorant des sentiments qu'elle pourrait ressentir.

Sôjirô et Akira se rendirent compte que Rui avait tous les arguments pour justifier les moindres faits et gestes de Tsukasa et de Tsukushi. Ils ne surent plus quoi dire. Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi retrouva le F4.

Sôjirô : Tsukushi, tu es seule pour te battre contre ces 3 pestes…

Tsukushi : Je sais.

Rui : Je jouerai avec toi puisque je suis impliqué.

Tsukushi : Merci Rui.

Akira : Au fait, Tsukushi… C'est vraiment vrai que tu étais avec Rui ce week end ?

Tsukushi : Je ne vois pas où est le mal. La seule chose que je sais est la trahison…

Sôjirô : Disons que nous sommes un peu surpris…

Tsukushi : Même pas vrai ! Depuis ces vacances, vous vouliez que Rui et moi sortons ensemble en l'absence de Tsukasa !

Akira : C'est en partie vrai mais tout dépendait de toi.

Tsukushi : Je vous prie de ne plus parler de Tsukasa à l'avenir. Je préfère profiter le moment présent.

Sôjirô : C'est le début d'une nouvelle idylle…

Tsukushi et Rui ne disaient rien et se contentèrent de se jeter un regard doux et rempli de désir. Sôjirô et Akira se contentèrent de leur silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Kazuya se déclare 

Tsukushi retourna en cours en laissant le F4 ensemble. A midi, elle rejoignit le F4 au même endroit pour manger. Ils étaient assis en cercle. Tsukushi avait Rui à sa gauche et Sôjirô à sa droite. Soudain Kazuya arriva et se mit entre Rui et Tsukushi.

Tsukushi surprise : Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Kazya ?

Kazuya : Depuis plus de 2 ans que tu m'ignores complètement ! Tout ça à cause de Dômyôji ! Et maintenant, tu te consacres à un autre ? C'est quoi cette histoire de sortie avec Hanazawa ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as embrassé !

Le F4 et Tsukushi ne disaient rien. Kazuya fixait Tsukushi d'un air courroucé. Kazuya continua à débiter des paroles très blessantes à Tsukushi qui resta estomaquée. N'en pouvant plus, Tsukushi se redressa brutalement et leva la main. Elle le gifla violemment…

Tsukushi avait des larmes aux yeux : Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami… Je suis profondément blessée ! Et puis de quel droit te permets-tu de te mêler de ma vie privée avec Rui ou avec Tsukasa ? Tu ne peux pas me comprendre ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Tsukasa ! Il m'a brisé le cœur ! Rui était là quand j'avais besoin d'aide ! Il a toujours été là ! Toi, tu es comme Tsukasa ! Pour ta gouverne, je sors bel et bien avec Rui ! C'est le seul moyen de me retrouver telle que je suis ! Après le départ de Tsukasa, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même ! Sans Rui, Nishikado et Mimasaka, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Tout ce que je fais avec Rui ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et qu'est ce qui te prend de te mettre entre lui et moi ?

Kazuya : **tu l'as embrassé ?!**

Tsukushi agacée : Tais-toi ! Et ne te mêle plus de ma vie privée ! Cesse de mettre les bâtons dans les roues ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire si j'ai vraiment embrassé Rui ?!

Rui jeta un regard éloquent à Tsukushi : On s'est vraiment embrassé, Tsukushi…

Tsukushi en lui rendant le même regard : Je sais Rui mais à quoi bon de confirmer vu qu'il est en colère ?

Rui avait compris le message et se comporta comme si rien n'était. Soudain Kazuya se redressa et saisit Tsukushi par la nuque pou l'empêcher de bouger. Il l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Tsukushi était estomaquée mais elle réagit tout de suite en le repoussant violemment pour frotter ses lèvres de dégoût. Rui était furieux et jaloux derrière son masque impassible.

Tsukushi : Comment oses-tu m'imposer ce baiser ?!

Kazuya : Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça quand il s'agit d'Hanazawa !

Tsukushi : N'implique pas Rui ainsi ! Il se comporte en un vrai gentleman ! Jamais il m'aurait imposé ce que je ne veux pas ! C'est quelqu'un de bien élevé !

Kazuya : Mais tu ne comprends pas ?!

Tsukushi : Non et je ne veux plus chercher à comprendre ! Je suis lasse !

Kazuya : Tsukushi, ça fait des années que je suis amoureux de toi !

Cette nouvelle estomaqua tout le monde. Tsukushi se sentait si mal qu'elle repoussa Kazuya pour rejoindre Rui. Elle se jeta à son cou et pleura. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour de sa taille pour la calmer.

Sôjirô : Tu peux être fier de toi, petit profiteur de terrains !

Akira : Quel niais ! Tsukushi n'est pas un objet !

Rui froid : Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller avant que je mette vraiment en colère !

Kazuya : Alors c'est vrai cette rumeur…

Rui froid : Cette rumeur comme tu dis est vrai ! Tsukushi et moi sommes ensemble que depuis deux semaines alors arrête de faire souffrir Tsukushi inutilement ! Ne parle plus jamais de Tsukasa en la présence de Tsukushi y compris en ma présence !

Kazuya : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi en se redressant de toute sa hauteur : **va-t-en ! laisse-moi tranquille ! je ne serai jamais amoureuse de toi car tu ne fais même pas le poids avec Rui ! tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ce que tu ressens !**

Kazuya : Tu l'aimes pour son argent, c'est ça ?

Tsukushi blessée profondément : **mais tu es complètement malade ?! jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un pour son argent ! je n'en veux pas ! quand j'aime un garçon, c'est pour ce qu'il cache derrière son apparence, ce qu'il est vraiment, ce qu'il représente de sa personne et pas pour son statut social ! je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles qui dilapident tout l'argent des parent ou du mari ! je suis parfaitement capable de travailler dur pour avoir l'argent nécessaire pour vivre ! je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi !**

Le F4 ne pipait mot, ils étaient impressionnés par les paroles que Tsukushi venait de débiter courroucée. Tsukushi tremblait de rage et elle allait tomber à la renverse si Rui ne s'était pas levé pour la rattraper à temps. Tsukushi avait des jambes qui flageolaient tandis que Rui resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Tsukushi s'accrochait à la chemise de Rui, la tête enfouie contre son torse. Kazuya ne semblait pas quitter le lieu quand un autre arriva…

Voix : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tsukushi en reconnaissant la voix Junpei !

Junpei : Tu as les yeux rouges… Tu as pleuré Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Junpei, peux-tu chasser Kazuya ?

Junpei : Bien sûr Tsukushi.

Kazuka : Pas question !

Junpei : Dégage !

Kazuya : Tu ne comprends pas ! J'aime Tsukushi !

Junpei : Hé bien je trouve que tu es très mal assorti comme l'autre à la tête de poulpe avec Tsukushi ! Le seul que je vois mieux avec MON amie est celui qui la tient dans ses bras… Je ne me souviens plus de son nom…

Le F4 et Tsukushi tombèrent à la renverse. Prise dans un fou rire inexplicable, Tsukushi se redressa…

Tsukushi : Rui Hanazawa.

Junpei : Oui c'est ça.

Kazuya : Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Tsukushi : Junpei Oribé, mannequin de « Treasures »

Junpei : Tu ne feras jamais le poids avec Hanazawa alors abandonne ou il t'en cuira.

Kazuya battit en retraite sans protester. Junpei salua Tsukushi et quitta le lycée pour aller à son travail. Rui ne sembla plus vouloir lâcher Tsukushi de ses bras mais pourtant il s'obligea pour la laisser retourner en cours. Tsukushi murmura à son oreille qu'elle le retrouverait aux escaliers de la sortie de secours puis elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue près de sa bouche avant de partir sous les yeux amusés de Sôjirô et d'Akira.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Le match de basket 

A la pause de l'après-midi, Tsukushi rejoignit Rui aux escaliers de la sortie de secours. Dès qu'elle se trouva face à lui, elle alla se réfugier tout de suite dans ses bras, assise entre ses jambes et le dos contre son torse. Rui la serra contre lui.

Rui : Tsukushi, on s'entraînera pour le match de basket.

Tsukushi : Je sais, ce match aura lieu ici au stade de basket.

Rui : Elles ne t'ont pas dit quand ?

Tsukushi : Non, je ne sais.

Rui : Sôjirô et Akira s'en étaient chargés. Ils ont pensé que ce sera demain en fin de matinée, ça te va ?

Tsukushi : Oui. Dis-moi, comment ils sont au courrant pour nous ?

Rui : Tsukushi, ne m'en veux pas mais tu les connais un peu, non ? Ils ont tellement fait pression pour que j'en parle mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas tout raconté.

Tsukushi : Je te fais confiance, Rui…

Rui : Ils sont malins n'est ce pas ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Tsukushi se retourna pour le regarder dans ses yeux où elle décela une lueur indiquant que Rui la désirait tellement. Tsukushi rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa voluptueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque dès qu'elle sentit la langue de Rui s'enrouler à la sienne. Le baiser était fougueux au point d'irradier les sens de Tsukushi et de Rui qu'ils durent mettre fin à bout de souffle. Ils avaient failli d'aller beaucoup plus loin sans penser où ils étaient vraiment. Elle se leva pour retourner en classe. Tsukushi aimait sentir les mains de Rui sur son corps, le regard brûlant sur elle… Elle aimait son parfum, son odeur qu'il dégageait… En fait elle aimait Rui tout simplement mais elle ne semblait pas le reconnaître à cause de son amour pour Tsukasa… Elle savait seulement qu'elle désirait Rui comme si c'était un flirt mais est ce que c'est vraiment un flirt ?

Rui savait que Tsukushi le désirait mais il espérait plus que ça. Comme il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il prenait son mal en patience parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Il se contenta de ses baisers comme Tsukasa mais il savait aussi que Tsukushi aimait sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Pour Rui, c'était plus qu'un flirt… C'était l'amour… Le véritable amour. Il était amoureux de Tsukushi après avoir revu Shizuka au Canada. Il avait mal quand il s'était aperçu qu'il était arrivé trop tard pour l'annoncer à Tsukushi car elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami Tsukasa. Il s'était contenté d'être son ami et son confident, taisant ses propres sentiments par égard pour son meilleur ami, la soutenant dans sa relation avec Tsukasa où il n'avait jamais cessé de remarquer la mine triste de Tsukushi. C'était en la voyant si blessée par l'attitude indigne de Tsukasa qu'il avait fini par avouer à Tsukushi qu'il l'aimait. Tsukushi aimait encore Tsukasa mais depuis la perte de mémoire de celui qu'elle aimait, elle avait beaucoup souffert. Rui était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Tsukushi avait fini par se lasser de souffrir et d'attendre Tsukasa. Elle avait cédé à la requête de Rui. Depuis qu'il sortait avec elle, il voyait que Tsukushi vivait encore plus pleinement sa vie. Il voyait le visage qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec Tsukasa.

Après les cours, Tsukushi retrouva Rui au même terrain où ils s'étaient entraînés une fois pour se battre contre Tsukasa. Cette fois-ci, elle déploya tout son talent de joueuse car elle préférait de ne plus cacher qu'elle savait très bien jouer. Rui était admiratif. Sôjirô et Akira étaient eux aussi là. C'était Sôjirô qui jouait le troisième joueur de l'équipe Makino. Le soir après l'entraînement, Tsukushi et Rui rentrèrent chez la jeune femme. Ils mangèrent ensemble et ils dormirent ensemble sans rien faire que de s'embrasser.

Le lendemain était un grand jour. Tsukushi était en pleine forme comme Rui. En arrivant au lycée, Tsukushi et Rui virent qu'il y avait des spectateurs…

Tsukushi exaspérée : C'est encore Nishikado…

Rui : Décontracte-toi, Tsukushi. Tout ira bien.

Tsukushi : Oui.

Rui se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes car s'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, il y aurait une brûlure qui irradierait ses sens. Un peu plus tard, le groupe d'Asaï arriva et se retrouva face à celui de Tsukushi. La surprise était si choquante pour ces 3 pestes car elles devront se battre contre 2 membres du F4 et Tsukushi. Akira se servit d'arbitre. Le match commença et Tsukushi déployait toute sa prouesse sportive. Le groupe d'Asaï perdait à vue d'œil mais il remontait leur point. Mais Tsukushi avait l'avantage de 2 points de plus. Personne du lycée ne reconnaissait plus Tsukushi car elle n'était plus celle qui était gauche, affrontant le F4. Elle était aussi meilleure que le F4. Tsukushi arracha la victoire contre Asaï et son groupe. Rui était heureux et la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres devant tout le monde. Sôjirô et Akira souriaient de voir leur ami Rui si heureux.

Sôjirô : Je n'ai pas le droit à un petit remerciement ?

Akira : Tsukushi ! Sôjirô est jaloux !

Tsukushi éclata de rire et s'arracha des bras de Rui pour aller embrasser Sôjirô sur la joue. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras au grand étonnement de Tsukushi et à la grande jalousie de Rui. Sôjirô ramena Tsukushi à Rui comme une vraie mariée où il la remit dans les bras de Rui, soulagé. Asaï et son groupe étaient profondément humiliées. Comme convenues, elles fichèrent la paix à Tsukushi.

Le soir, Sôjirô et Akira fêtèrent la victoire de Tsukushi avec Rui à une boite de nuit. Rui ne voulait pas venir au début mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Tsukushi toute seule. Rui et Tsukushi ne restèrent que 2 heures puis ils rentrèrent sans les autres chez Tsukushi.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Début des vacances à Hawaii 

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent à grand pas. Tsukushi et le F4 allaient à Hawaii, voyage organisé par le lycée. Tsukushi ne voulait pas venir car elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer son voyage mais le F4 en avait décidé autrement…

Flash back :

Rui : Tsukushi, je paierai ta place pour ce voyage...

Tsukushi : Rui, je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi ! Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de ton argent ni d'un autre !

Rui : Je ne serai pas seul pour payer ta place, Sôjirô et Akira se sont proposés eux aussi. Une fois, ils voulaient payer ton loyer mais j'ai refusé car je te connais Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Mais je ne veux pas de votre argent !

Rui : Tsukushi… Considère cela comme un cadeau, s'il te plait… Tu ne va tout de même pas me laisser tout seul loin de toi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me sens vraiment seul quand tu n'es pas là. Si tu ne viens pas, je n'irai pas.

Tsukushi soupira : Tu parviens toujours à tes fins, Rui…

Rui : Alors tu viens ?

Tsukushi sourit : Oui je viens. Je n'étais jamais allée à Hawaii et c'est vraiment une occasion. Sache que c'est toi qui me fais changer d'avis si facilement… J'ai la sensation que tu me connais plus que moi-même…

Rui s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait embrassé avec passion. Rui était allé ensuite avertir ses amis de la décision de Tsukushi.

Fin de Flash back.

Le grand jour arriva. Le F4 partait à bord d'un yacht en compagnie de Tsukushi et quelques filles et garçons de leur lycée. Tsukushi, suscitant la jalousie des fans de Rui, partageait sa chambre avec lui qui ne voulait personne d'autre qu'elle. Pendant la traversée, Tsukushi rejoignit Rui à l'arrière du bateau…

Tsukushi : Rui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Rui : Non tout va bien.

Tsukushi : Rui… Tu ne peux pas me mentir toi non plus. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi.

Rui soupira : Ce sont les filles qui font partie de mon fan club, que je n'ai jamais rien demandé… Elles m'agacent ! Elles te narguent en plus et tu es obligée de supporter leurs railleries.

Tsukushi : Rui, c'était déjà comme ça quand… Enfin, je crois que tu as compris. (Rui acquiesça d'un signe de tête car il savait de qui elle parlait sans pour autant prononcer le nom. Il la comprenait et il savait qu'elle essayait de l'oublier.) C'était pour ça que je ne voulais pas venir… Regretterais-tu maintenant ?

Rui : Un peu mais je suis heureux que tu sois là quand même. Au début, j'avais pensé de ne pas venir mais tu connais Sôjirô et Akira. Je voulais être avec toi tranquille… Et si j'étais obligé de venir sans toi, il y aurait une fille qui tenterait de parvenir à ses fins, chose que je ne veux jamais avec celle que je déteste. Avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil parce que je t'aime plus que tout. Tu comprends pourquoi j'insistais que tu viennes ?

Tsukushi : Oui.

Elle alla se serrer contre Rui la tête posée contre son dos, les bras autour de sa taille. Rui soupira d'aise, profitant de ce doux instant. Un peu plus tard, Tsukushi avait « froid » et elle se décala pour se retrouver entre la balustrade du bateau et Rui sans le lâcher. Tsukushi releva la tête vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Rui se pencha vers elle tout en refermant ses bras autour de d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tsukushi ne pouvait plus se passer des baisers de Rui depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais quand elle était avec Tsukasa. Et pourtant cela ne lui suffisait plus, elle voulait plus que ça… Elle voulait sentir sous ses mains sa peau, elle voulait le caresser comme elle l'avait fait au cinéma… Elle voulait que Rui la caresse lui aussi. Elle voulait sentir les doigts de Rui en elle. Elle voulait le voir nu comme un ver. Elle voulait sentir sa virilité en elle. En gros, elle le voulait tout entier. Tout en répondant à son baiser enfiévré, Tsukushi se pressa contre lui et elle sentit sa virilité durcie contre son ventre. Tous les deux poussèrent un gémissement rauque. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un peu leur souffle avant de replonger dans le baiser passionné. Rui resserra son étreinte un peu plus et se pressa encore plus contre le ventre de sa compagne. Il voulait plus qu'un baiser passionné. Il voulait refaire ce qu'il avait fait au cinéma mais de manière plus complète. Il voulait sentir la peau de Tsukushi sous ses doigts. Il que Tsukushi le caresse elle aussi. Il voulait sentir ses doigts caresser son membre en érection. Il voulait la voir nue comme un ver. Il voulait sentir sa féminité autour de son sexe. En gros, Il la voulait toute entière. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre afin de reprendre leur respiration normale. Le problème est qu'ils n'osèrent pas précipiter les choses mutuellement ni de faire le premier pas.

En fin d'après midi, le yacht arriva à Hawaii, Rui et Tsukushi, qui étaient de nouveau en train de s'embrasser, se rendirent compte que le bateau avait accosté quand Sôjirô arriva à l'arrière du bateau pour parler à Rui et Tsukushi…

Sôjirô : Encore en train de vous fricoter ?!

Tsukushi se mit à rougir furieusement et voulut se dégager des bras de Rui qui ne la laissa pas faire. Il resserra son étreinte d'un geste possessif. Tsukushi détestait normalement ce geste-là quand c'était Tsukasa qui le faisait mais là c'était Rui, bizarrement elle ne détesta pas du tout. Elle en était même enchantée car elle aimait le sentir si près d'elle.

Rui : Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sôjirô ?

Sôjirô : Nous faisons une soirée ce soir donc il faut que vous soyez là.

Tsukushi : Attends, je n'ai pas de vêtement bien adapté pour ça ! Je n'ai pas de robe de soirée ! Et je ne veux pas me ridiculiser !

Sôjirô : Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien, Tsukushi. Rui a prévu.

Tsukushi sidérée : Oh non… Rui, tu n'as pas acheté…

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Rui ! Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses tout ton argent en frivolités ! Je t'ai déjà dit…

Rui : Tsukushi !

Tsukushi en pleurant : Oh Rui ! Je ne pourrais…

Un peu agacé, Rui lui donna un baiser dur, brutal et exigeant, un baiser que Tsukushi ne s'attendait pas du tout. La surprise passée, Tsukushi le repoussa légèrement, signe qu'elle abandonnait tout commentaire. Satisfait, Rui lui sourit gentiment.

Sôjirô : On dirait que tu sais mieux t'y prendre avec elle, Rui !

Rui : On va se préparer pour la soirée.

Sur ce, Rui et Tsukushi allèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Une fois dans la pièce, Rui saisit Tsukushi pour l'amener contre lui…

Rui : Tu vas m'en vouloir encore ?

Tsukushi : Rui, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? J'ai l'impression de revoir…

Rui savait compris l'allusion de Tsukushi. Il la comprenait pourquoi elle ne voulait jamais l'argent des autres. La seule personne responsable de ce rejet est Tsukasa. C'était l'une des raisons pourquoi Tsukushi était malheureuse auprès de Tsukasa.

Rui : Pardonne-moi, Tsukushi… Pardonne-moi pour ce baiser brutal…

Tsukushi : Tu es pardonné Rui mais dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Rui : Parce que je t'aime. J'avais envie de te faire un cadeau. Je sais que l'amour ne s'achète pas mais…

Tsukushi : Rui, promets-moi de ne plus dépenser ton argent en frivolités. Cela ne te va pas du tout. Je préfère tel que tu es !

Rui : D'accord et toi, promets-moi de me prévenir si tu as besoin de quoi ce soit… Je veux dire en cas de nécessité.

Tsukushi : Si c'est nécessaire, je veux bien mais pas plus.

Rui l'embrassa avec douceur. Peu après, Tsukushi prenait une douche tandis que Rui sortit la tenue qu'il avait acheté pour son amie en vue d'une soirée qui aurait lieu le soir-même. Tsukushi sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir. Lorsqu'elle vit la tenue que Rui avait posé sur le lit, Tsukushi resta coite. La robe était sublime et de surcroît elle était bleue, sa couleur préférée. Rui était un peu inquiet car il avait peur que cela ne lui plaise pas…

Tsukushi : Elle est sublime, Rui ! De plus, le bleu est ma couleur préférée !

Rui sourit : j'en suis heureux. Je vais te laisser t'habiller pendant que je vais prendre ma douche.

Sur ce, Rui alla prendre sa douche tandis que Tsukushi mit la belle robe bleue que son confident venait de lui offrir. Cette robe était sans bretelles et lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Le bas ne collait pas du tout à sa peau, elle flottait car au moindre coup de vent, elle se soulèverait pour laisser voir ses dessous. Tsukushi n'arrivait pas à fermer le haut puisque c'était dans son dos. Rui avait terminé sa douche et retourna dans la chambre attenante. Voyant Tsukushi se batailler pour fermer sa robe, il vint à son secours et ferma lui-même la robe. Tsukushi frissonna de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Rui sur sa peau nue.

Rui : Tu est si belle, Tsukushi…

La jeune femme rougit de plaisir mais ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda. Rui portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche déboutonnée à trois boutons dévoilant son cou gracile. Tsukushi le trouvait si beau et si viril… Plus viril que Tsukasa…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : La jalousie… 

Au moment où Rui et Tsukushi allaient entrer dans la salle de fête, la lumière s'éteignit soudainement. C'était le moment du « Kiss Time ». Rui prit tout de suite Tsukushi et l'emmena directement à l'arrière du bateau. La jeune femme était ravie car elle ne voulait embrasser personne d'autre à part Rui.

Rui fulminait : Non mais ils exagèrent vraiment ! Je ne tiens pas du tout d'être embrassé par une autre ! Ils veulent nous séparer ou quoi ?!

Tsukushi ne répondait pas mais elle aimait le voir si furieux et surtout si jaloux à la grande différence de Tsukasa qui détruisait carrément son bonheur. Rui continuait à fulminer tandis que Tsukushi s'approcha de lui et se serra contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle. Elle commença à l'embrasser sur ses lèvres doucement puis de plus en plus exigeante ce qui calma Rui qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Tsukushi allait s'éloigner mais Rui la serra dans ses bras et accentua le baiser au point en devenir torride. Tsukushi poussa un gémissement rauque. Pendant ce temps, le « Kiss Time » était terminé et tout le monde découvrait la partenaire avec qui l'autre avait échangé le baiser. Quant à Sôjirô et à Akira, ils remarquèrent l'absence de Rui et de Tsukushi. Akira décida d'aller les chercher. Il alla d'abord dans la chambre de Rui mais il n'y avait personne puis il se rendit à l'arrière du bateau où il les retrouva en train de s'embrasser. Ni Rui ni Tsukushi ne se rendirent compte de la présence d'Akira. Ce n'était lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle qu'Akira s'approcha d'eux…

Akira : Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? On vous attend !

Rui : On n'avait pas envie de venir pour le « Kiss Time » !

Akira : Ah bon ?

Rui : Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Je n'ai pas envie de voir Tsukushi embrasser un autre et je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser une autre même si ce n'est qu'une soirée !

Akira : Règle ça avec Sôjirô. C'est lui qui avait décidé de faire ce « Kiss Time ».

Furieux, Rui alla à la salle de fête en compagnie de Tsukushi et d'Akira. Il alla droit sur Sôjirô…

Rui : Sôjirô ? Je peux te parler ?

Sôjirô : Oui mais de quoi ?

Rui furieux : **tu peux m'expliquer ? qu'est ce que ça veut dire le « kiss time » ?! j'ai horreur que tu te moques de moi ! tu veux nous séparer tsukushi et moi juste pour cette soirée ou quoi ?! il était hors de question pour ça ! je n'avais pas envie d'embrasser une autre que tsukushi et surtout je n'avais pas envie de découvrir tsukushi dans les bras d'un autre ! si c'était pour me rendre jaloux, tu as tort de le faire !**

Sôjirô : Rien ne vous obligeait de venir pour le « Kiss Time »…

Tsukushi : Rui… **arrête Rui !**

Rui se retourna vers Tsukushi et se calma. Tout le monde était surpris. Un peu plus tard, la fête reprit son cours. Tsukushi et Rui dansaient ensemble. Certaines filles, qui prétendent amoureuses de Rui, étaient jalouses de Tsukushi car elles n'arrivaient même pas à capter l'attention de celui qu'elles aimaient. Rui s'en moquait de ces filles bien fades et calculatrices.

La soirée s'avançait tandis que Tsukushi et Rui se retiraient pour la nuit. Ils avaient marre de la soirée. En arrivant dans la chambre, Rui aida Tsukushi à déboutonner la robe. La jeune femme alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama tandis que Rui en faisait autant de son côté. Dès que Tsukushi l'eut rejoint, ils se couchèrent dans le même lit pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, une très belle journée commença. Rui et Tsukushi étaient sur la plage avec les autres. Les fans de Rui étaient très jalouses de Tsukushi qui passait son temps avec le garçon concerné. Elles demandèrent alors à Tsukushi de jouer avec elle gentiment. Elles pensaient que Tsukushi ne savait même pas jouer au volley ball. Elles faisaient exprès de multiplier les passes violentes à Tsukushi qui se défendit avec toute son énergie.

Une fille s'approcha de Rui et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Tsukushi, en reprenant son souffle, vit la scène et cela lui faisait mal mais la jalousie l'emporta. Elle se saisit du ballon et smasha violemment le ballon qui alla directement sur la fille. Rui avait eu le temps de se dégager avant que le ballon cogna la tête de la peste.

Furieuse, Tsukushi s'en alla dans sa chambre. Rui était courroucé et gifla la personne qui l'avait embrassé de force.

Rui : **C'était donc ça que vous aviez fait venir Tsukushi jouer avec vous ! vous êtes ignobles ! et toi, je ne t'aime pas du tout !**

Rui s'en alla en s'essuyant rageusement sa bouche. Il avait détesté ce baiser forcé. Il arriva dans la chambre et vit Tsukushi allongée sur le lit. Il s'en approcha d'elle…

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Laisse-moi !

Rui : Tsukushi ! Tu ne vas pas croire que…

Tsukushi : **comment oses-tu ?! embrasser cette fille ?!**

Rui : Elle est jalouse…

Tsukushi s'approcha de Rui et allait le gifler mais ce dernier anticipa le geste et l'attira dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dur, brutal et exigeant. Tsukushi dût supporter ce baiser puis elle sentit qu'il se mua en un baiser passionné qu'elle ne tarda pas à pousser un gémissement rauque. Elle se mit aussi à répondre fougueusement jusqu'en perdre le souffle.

About de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Rui alla fermer la porte à clé puis il revint près de Tsukushi pour la pousser jusqu'au lit. Elle y tomba à la renverse. Rui se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Tsukushi le serra dans ses bras et sentit contre son ventre le sexe érigé de son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, la fille, qui avait embrassé Rui, se fit sermonner par Sôjirô et Akira…

Sôjirô : **honte à toi d'avoir fait ça à tsukushi !**

Akira : **et surtout bien fait pour toi si rui t'avait giflé ! il aime tsukushi !**

Sôjirô : **fiche-leur la paix ! ils ont besoin d'être seuls ! tu ne vaincras jamais Tsukushi au sport ! tu as été ignoble !**

Les fans de Rui s'étaient elles-même ridiculisées. Elles devaient se rendre à l'évidence qu'elles n'atteindraient jamais le cœur de Rui. Entre temps, Rui et Tsukushi s'embrassaient toujours sans aller beaucoup plus loin bien qu'ils avaient vraiment envie…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Un pardon inacceptable 

En début d'après midi, Rui et Tsukushi retournèrent sur la plage sans parler à qui ce soit. Sôjirô et Akira ne disent rien. Soudain la fille, qui avait embrassé Rui de force, s'approcha d'eux…

Fille : Je suis désolée…

Rui : Tu n'es pas désolée du tout !

Fille : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : …

Rui : Laisse-la tranquille ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !

Fille : Tsukushi ! Je ne recommencerai plus !

Tsukushi était tellement furieuse contre cette fille qu'elle l'ignora complètement. Rui la suivit et l'emmena dans un coin bien tranquille…

Tsukushi : Rui, je n'ai plus confiance à ces pestes !

Rui : Je sais. Montre-leur que tu n'es plus la même Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Je sais Rui. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Le soir venu, la fille essaya de nouveau de demander pardon mais Rui et Tsukushi n'étaient pas de cet avis. Cela dura toute la soirée. Le lendemain, ce fut le même calvaire.

Cela dura pendant 3 jours. Rui et Tsukushi ne trouvèrent presque plus leur moment d'intimité et ils en ont vraiment assez ! Tsukushi décida de faire face à cette pimbêche…

Tsukushi agacée : En voilà assez !

Fille : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi agacée : Quoi ?

Fille : Je suis désolée d'avoir embrassé Monsieur Hanazawa…

Tsukushi : …

Fille : Je suis sincèrement désolée !

Tsukushi : Tu savais que Rui ne t'aimait pas ?

Fille : Non, je ne le savais pas…

Tsukushi : Menteuse !

Fille : Je te jure…

Tsukushi : **non ! tu mens ! tu savais que rui et moi sortions ensemble ! ce qui t'intéresse, c'est briser le couple ! tu ne penses qu'à épouser des riches juste pour l'argent et non pour ce qu'ils sont ! tu n'auras jamais rui ! tu ne sais rien de lui ! ce que tu as fait avec tes copines, c'est ignoble ! tu ne pourras jamais changer la direction des sentiments !**

Fille : Pardon je ne recommencerai plus…

Tsukushi : …

Rui glacial : Menteuse !

La fille attendit ce que Tsukushi allait dire. Tout le monde était scotché sur elle retenant le souffle. L'attente fut longue…

Tsukushi : **Pardon inacceptable !**

Le F4 était fier de Tsukushi tandis que les filles qui prétendaient aimer Rui étaient anéanties. Depuis ce jour, Tsukushi devenait de plus en plus jalouse quand une fille s'approcha de Rui ou vice-versa. Rui n'avait pas trop besoin de se montrer jaloux car Tsukushi restait fidèle à elle-même.

Le bonheur entre Rui et Tsukushi devenait de plus en plus solide car ils s'aimaient de plus en plus que l'un ne pouvait se passer de l'autre. Les vacances se terminèrent et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Tsukushi et Rui continuaient à se voir, à sortir en amoureux….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Enceinte ?! 

2 ans plus tard, Tsukushi et Rui sortaient toujours ensemble. Tsukushi avait fini par faire son deuil même si elle n'oublierait jamais Tsukasa. Elle était maintenant plus heureuse qu'avant. Elle avait même fini par déclarer son amour pour Rui qui était maintenant le plus heureux des hommes. Un soir, Rui était chez Tsukushi pour passer la soirée avec elle. Les baisers échangés ne leur suffisaient plus, il avaient besoin de passer à l'acte supérieur. Ils allaient dans la chambre puis ils se retrouvèrent tous nus tous les deux. Rui fondait en Tsukushi et lui faisait l'amour. Tsukushi perdit ainsi sa virginité qu'elle avait offerte à son compagnon. Cela les apaisa tous les deux. Le seul problème c'était qu'ils avaient oublié de se protéger mais ils s'en moquaient délibérément.

Un matin, Tsukushi était quelque peu fatiguée mais elle faisait comme si rien n'était. Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle avait pris du poids, qu'elle avait des lourdeurs au niveau des seins, qu'elle avait une envie pressante d'uriner, qu'elle avait de plus en plus envie de dormir la journée et surtout elle avait quelques nausées. Personne ne se rendait compte de l'état de santé de Tsukushi même Rui qui ne connaissait pas les symptômes de la grossesse. Elle alla rejoindre Rui à la sortie de secours à midi…

Rui : Comment ça va, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Super bien, Rui.

Il souriait et il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion. Rui déboutonna son pantalon et libéra son sexe puis il ôta la culotte de son amie qui s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur son amant. Elle se sentit pénétrée sous sa robe jusqu'à l'extase, jusqu'à qu'elle sentit la semence en elle. Un peu plus tard, ils remirent leur tenue en place. Tsukushi rougissait car elle était quand même à l'université…

Tsukushi rouge : Rui ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Et si on nous voyait ?

Rui : Dis-moi… Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ?

Tsukushi : Rui ! Ne change pas de sujet comme ça !

Rui : Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsukushi. Tout le monde mange à la cafétéria.

Tsukushi : Oui mais bon, on ne sait jamais !

Rui : Tsukushi… J'avais trop envie de toi !

Tsukushi sourit : Et comment cela va être quand il y a les autres avec nous ?

Rui : Tu t'inquiètes vraiment trop, Tsukushi ! Devant tout le monde, je suis capable de me retenir.

Tsukushi : Oui à part de m'embrasser !

Rui : Tu ne veux plus ?

Tsukushi : Je plaisante !

Rui : Coquine, va !

2 semaine plus tard suite à son évanouissement, Tsukushi était allée voir un médecin et elle apprit la nouvelle… Elle était enceinte de Rui !

Tsukushi : Oh mon dieu… comment vais-je lui annoncer ça ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Que puis-je faire ? Je ne veux pas abandonner cet enfant !

Tsukushi rentra chez elle et attendit Rui qui ne devait plus tarder à arriver. Elle pensa comment elle pourrait annoncer cette nouvelle. On sonna à sa porte et Tsukushi l'ouvrit. Rui entra et embrassa son amante après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée.

Après un long baiser échangé, Rui constata que Tsukushi avait encore pris du poids. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait mais il avait envie d'elle maintenant et tout de suite. Ils firent l'amour dans le lit de Tsukushi. Tard dans la soirée, Tsukushi se réveilla et se dépêcha d'aller dans les toilettes pour vomir. Rui, réveillé en sursaut, se demanda ce qui se passait. Lorsque Tsukushi revenait auprès de Rui, elle s'assit sur le lit.

Rui inquiet : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Rui, jure-moi que tu ne re mettras pas en colère…

Rui : Je te jure.

Tsukushi : … Je suis enceinte, Rui.

Rui resta sans voix pendant un bon moment croyant avoir très mal entendu mais non il avait parfaitement compris ce que Tsukushi venait de lui dire…

Rui : Tu es vraiment sure ?

Tsukushi : Oui je suis certaine. Je suis allée voir le médecin aujourd'hui.

Rui : … Mais c'est merveilleux, Tsukushi ! Je t'aime !

Tsukushi : Tu es sûr que tu prendras tes responsabilités ?

Rui : Plus que certain ! Tu me rends encore plus heureux, Tsukushi !

Rassurée, Tsukushi l'embrassa tendrement. Pourtant ni Rui ni Tsukushi mirent au courant Akira et Sôjirô pendant un certain temps. Personne ne se rendait de l'état de Tsukushi qui dissimulait sa grossesse dans des vêtements assez amples. Pendant 7 mois, personne ne faisait attention à Tsukushi qui venait en cours avant les autres et surtout elle sortait la dernière de la classe. Elle passait ses pauses à la sortie de secours en compagnie de Rui.

Au 8ème mois de grossesse, Tsukushi avait de plus en plus du mal à cacher son ventre arrondi. Sôjirô et Akira se rendirent soudain compte de l'état de Tsukushi…

Akira surpris : Tsukushi ?! Mais tu es enceinte ?!

Sôjirô surpris : Enceinte ?! Mais de qui ?

Tsukushi ironique : Vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi ?

Rui : De qui voulez-vous qu'elle soit enceinte ?!

Akira et Sôjirô se rendirent compte que c'était de Rui que Tsukushi attendait un enfant…

Akira et Sôjirô : Mais et Tsukasa ?

Tsukushi dure : 4 ans ont passé et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Maintenant il est trop tard ! J'en ai marre de l'attendre et surtout je n'étais pas si heureuse avec lui !

Rui : Il lui détruisait tout bonheur et surtout il l'empêchait d'avoir des amis.

Sôjirô : Ah oui c'est vrai… Je me souviens.

Akira : Il ne te mérite pas du tout, Tsukushi !

Tsukushi : Ce n'est pas tout… Je suis enceinte des jumeaux.

Le F4 resta sans voix pendant un certain temps puis Rui alla embrasser avec passion sa Tsukushi pour montrer qu'il était très heureux de la nouvelle. Peu après, Akira et Sôjirô allèrent féliciter les futurs parents.

Akira : Mais vous allez vous marier avant ?

Tsukushi : Ce serait un peu trop juste…

Rui : De toute façon, les enfants de Tsukushi sont aussi mes enfants. Ils porteront mon nom si cela ne te dérange pas, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Non cela ne me dérange pas. Après tout c'est toi le père…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : La famille Makino apprend la nouvelle 

Tsukushi venait de mettre au monde deux enfants, des jumeaux le mois suivant. Elle venait d'avoir une fille Tessa et un garçon Abel. Rui était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre mais ce qui le rendrait encore plus heureux, c'était d'épouser la mère de ses enfants. Pour le moment, cela paraissait impossible à cause de Tsukasa. Il se demanda si son ami d'enfance irait renoncer à Tsukushi lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Tsukushi le rejoignit au salon après avoir couché ses deux enfants…

Tsukushi : A quoi penses-tu, Rui ?

Rui : Tsukushi… J'aimerai te parler sérieusement…

Tsukushi appréhenda : A propos de Tsukasa ?

Rui surpris : Comment le sais-tu ?

Tsukushi : Une intuition. Tu regrettes ?

Rui se récria : Mais pas du tout ! Jamais je ne le regretterai, Tsukushi ! Je t'aime !

Tsukushi : Je t'aime aussi, Rui.

Rui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément tout en la pressant contre lui. Tsukushi sentait la virilité de son amant contre son ventre. Soudain on sonna à la porte ce qui brisa l'enchantement. Tsukushi et Rui se séparèrent brutalement. La jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à ses parents qu'elle n'avait vu depuis son retour de New York.

Tsukushi : Maman ? Papa ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Mme Makino : Drôle de façon d'accueillir tes parents, Tsukushi ! On ne s'est plus revu depuis que tu étais partie à New York. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu de ton retour ?

Tsukushi : Je fais ce que je veux !

M. Makino : Tsukushi, tu nous fais entrer au lieu de nous laisser à la porte ?

Rui : Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi laissa entrer ses parents et les amena au salon où Rui attendait. La surprise se peignit sur les visages des Makino car ils n'étaient pas au courant que leur fille n'était plus avec Tsukasa mais avec Rui.

Mme Makino : Mais Tsukushi… Qu'est ce que… ?

M. Makino : Tu n'est plus avec M. Dômyôji ?

Tsukushi amer : Non.

Les Makino : Pourquoi ?

Rui : Mon meilleur ami a perdu la mémoire il y a 4 ans de cela et il avait violemment rejeté Tsukushi. Elle avait énormément souffert quand elle était avec lui.

Mme Makino : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : Parce que vous ne pensiez qu'à vous ! Parce que vous teniez tellement que j'épouse un riche pour son argent ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

M. Makino : Si vous êtes son meilleur ami, pourquoi lui prendre Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : **ça suffit ! n'avez-vous pas imagine un seul instant que c'est moi qui avait marre de Tsukasa ?! rui a toujours été la pour moi et il sera toujours la ! Tsukasa n'avait jamais été la quand j'avais besoin de lui !**

Rui : Il avait surtout été odieux avec elle. Son comportement était indigne de Tsukushi !

Les Makino n'en croyaient pas de leurs oreilles. Comment pouvaient-ils être aveugle à ce point ? Tsukushi avait raison, ils étaient très égoïstes et n'avaient pensé qu'à eux et non au bonheur de leur fille.

Les Makino : Nous sommes désolés, Tsukushi…

Un long silence planait dans le salon quand soudain des cris se fit entendre. Tsukushi s'en alla dans sa chambre et alla prendre un de ses enfants dans ses bras pour le calmer. Rui avait suivi son amante et il avait pris l'autre enfant pour le calmer aussi. Ils allèrent au salon. Les Makino n'en revenaient pas : Tsukushi avait deux enfants !

Mme Makino effarée : Mais… Mais d'où viennent ces enfants ?!

Tsukushi : Ce sont mes enfants !

M. Makino : Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Tsukushi : Ce sont mes enfants !

Mme Makino : Mais qui est le père ?!

Rui : Moi.

Les Makino ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils regardèrent des deux bébés qui étaient dans les bras de Tsukushi et de Rui…

Mme Makino : Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Tsukushi : Celui qui est dans les bras de Rui est Abel et celui que j'ai est Tessa.

M. Makino : Mais quel sera leur nom de famille ? Tu n'es pas mariée !

Tsukushi : Ils porteront le nom de leur père. Hanazawa !

Les parents de Tsukushi ne trouvèrent plus rien à redire. Après leur départ, Rui et Tsukushi avaient recouché les deux bébés puis ils allaient au salon. Rui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion tout en la déshabillant et vice versa. Tsukushi était allongée sur le canapé lorsque Rui la pénétra et lui fit l'amour les emportant au 7ème ciel. Un peu plus tard, ils se rhabillèrent et ils s'assirent correctement sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Tsukushi : C'est que j'ai toujours rêvé…

Rui : Tsukushi... Revenons à notre conversation…

Tsukushi : Oui ?

Rui : Que ferais-tu si Tsukasa revient et qu'il voudrait te récupérer ?

Tsukushi : … C'est trop tard, Rui… Nous sommes parents de deux enfants et je ne voudrais pas les laisser tomber…

Rui se redressa et alla s'agenouiller aux pieds de Tsukushi tout en sortant une boite de sa poche. Il la présenta à Tsukushi qui trouva à l'intérieur une jolie bague en or sertie de diamants.

Rui : Accepterai-tu de m'épouser, Tsukushi ?

Tsukushi : … Oui Rui, je le veux !

Rui : Tsukushi…

Tsukushi : Rui, je veux vraiment être ta femme !

Il passa alors la bague au doigt de Tsukushi qui sauta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Rui était maintenant le plus heureux de tous les hommes pour de bon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Le retour inattendu de Tsukasa 

Quelques mois plus tard, Rui et Tsukushi se marièrent malgré la réticente des parents de Rui mais comme ils avaient appris la naissance des jumeaux, ils étaient quelque peu heureux que Rui avait assuré sa descendance. Les Hanazawa et Tsukushi avaient eu une conversation bien sérieuse entre eux. Voyant que Tsukushi n'était pas du tout comme toutes les autres filles, ce qui voulait dire calculatrice et quémandant sans cesse l'argent des riches, les Hanazawa avaient cédé pour le bonheur de Rui. Ils pouvaient voir leurs petits enfants mais ils les laissaient vivre où ils voulaient.

Deux ans avaient passé, Tsukushi et Rui vivaient heureux avec leurs deux enfants. Tsukushi était de nouveau enceinte il y a 1 an et elle avait donné naissance au petit Quentin. Abel était le portrait craché de Rui mais il avait les yeux de sa mère. Tessa est le portrait craché de sa mère mais elle possédait les yeux noisettes de son père. Le caractère des jumeaux étaient un vrai mélange de ceux de ses parents ! Quant au petit Quantin, il ressemblait à son père comme 2 gouttes d'eau. Il avait surtout le même caractère que lui. Tsukushi était si heureuse avec son mari.

1 an avait passé. Tsukushi et Rui s'aimaient toujours. Akira et Sôjirô étaient heureux pour eux. Pourtant un matin, quelqu'un arriva de New York sans crier gare. Il alla à l'université et retrouva Akira et Sôjirô qui étaient très surpris…

Sôjirô : Tsukasa ?!

Tsukasa : Oui c'est moi !

Akira : C'est une très bonne surprise !

Tsukasa : Oui. Où est Rui ?

Sôjirô : Il doit être à la sortie de secours comme à son habitude…

Tsukasa : Ah…

Akira : Est-ce qu'il se souvient de Tsukushi ? Si oui, comment va-t-on faire ? Tsukushi a épousé Rui il y a 3 ans…

Sôjirô : C'est de sa faute aussi que Tsukushi ne l'avait plus attendu… J'espère qu'il ne va pas leur briser le couple… Rui n'avait pas du tout laissé passer sa chance… Il l'a saisi !

Tsukasa : Comment va Tsukushi ?

Très surpris, Sôjirô et Akira restèrent bouche bée. Est-ce que Tsukasa aurait retrouvé la mémoire ? Mais que vont-ils dire maintenant à leur ami d'enfance puisque Tsukushi était maintenant l'épouse de Rui ?

Sôjirô : Tu te souviens d'elle maintenant ?

Tsukasa : Oui. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu…

Akira accusateur : Ah oui ? Tu n'avais pas idée que tu avais fait souffrir Tsukushi ?! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as trop fait ?!

Sôjirô accusateur : Akira a raison. Tu as rejeté violemment Tsukushi ! Tu l'empêche de vivre ! En fait, tu ne la mérites pas du tout ! As-tu été présent auprès d'elle avant de perdre la mémoire ? J'en doute !

Tsukasa : **je lui ai offert tout ce qu'elle rêvait !**

Sôjirô : **ce n'est pas de l'amour ! c'est tout l'opposé de « je t'aime » ! tu l'as rendue malheureuse !**

Akira : **nous t'avons jusqu'à que tu étais parti à new york suffisament supporté ! Maintenant nous en avons vraiment marre ! chaque fois que tu es en colere, tu la reporte sur nous !**

Tsukasa : Oh ça va ! Mais où est Tsukushi ?

Sôjirô : Si tu crois qu'elle t'avait attendu 7 ans, tu te trompes lourdement ! Tu sais, ta jalousie maladive l'avait rendue invivable ! Tu ne supportes jamais sa familiarité avec un autre mec ! Tu lui pourris la vie !Tu lui gâches tout et surtout tu es trop violent avec elle !

Akira : Maintenant elle mène une vie très heureuse ! Et si tu lui gâches encore, alors c'est fini Tsukasa ! Tu peux vraiment dire adieu à nous tous !

Tsukasa effaré : Refait sa vie ?! Avec qui ?!

Sôjirô et Akira : **secret !**

Tsukasa : **Tôt ou tard, je saurai avec qui elle a fait sa vie ! Je la récupérerai ! Soyez en sur !**

Akira et Sôjirô : Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça, Tsukasa… Ce ne sera pas aussi simple… S'il savait que c'était Rui, le mari de Tsukushi… S'il savait qu'ils ont maintenant 3 enfants…

Pendant ce temps, Tsukushi avait rejoint Rui à la sortie de secours. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que Tsukasa était de retour. Tsukushi et Rui quittait l'université afin de garder leurs trois enfants l'après midi. Tsukasa était allé à la sortie de secours suivi de ses 2 amis mais personne ne trouva les 2 parents au grand soulagement de Sôjirô et d'Akira.

Sôjirô : Il va falloir que je les prévienne en douceur…

Akira murmura à l'oreille de Sôjirô : Va vite les prévenir… Je vais essayer de retenir le plus longtemps possible Tsukasa…

Sôjirô quitta l'université sans rien dire et fila immédiatement à l'appartement de Tsukushi. Il sonna à sa porte et on lui ouvrit…

Rui : Sôjirô ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sôjirô : Il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux tout de suite !

Rui laissa entrer son ami qui alla directement au salon où il trouva Tsukushi. Rui le suivit après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée.

Tsukushi : Nishikado ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sôjirô : C'est la cata !

Rui : Comment ça ?

Sôjirô : Tsukasa est de retour ! Il a retrouvé la mémoire et il veut te récupérer, Tsukushi. Akira et moi lui avons dit que ce ne serait pas possible mais nous avons caché la vérité… Nous ne lui avons pas dit que c'était avec Rui que tu t'étais mariée !

Tsukushi choquée : Tsukasa est de retour ?!

Rui : Vous l'avez vu, n'est ce pas ?

Sôjirô : Oui.

Tsukushi : C'est trop tard… Je ne pourrais jamais retourner avec lui… Je suis plus heureuse avec Rui…

Rui : N'oublie jamais, Tsukushi… Je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive…

Sôjirô : Il ne va pas tarder à venir avec Akira…

Soudain on sonna à la porte, Rui alla se cacher dans la chambre nuptiale tandis que Tsukushi alla ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec celui qu'elle avait jadis aimé en compagnie d'Akira…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : C'est vraiment fini entre nous… 

Tsukasa : Bonjour Tsukushi…

Tsukushi dure : Entrez !

Les deux garçons entrèrent. Tsukushi, après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, les précéda au salon. Tsukasa regarda celle qu'il avais jadis laissé tomber à cause de sa perte de la mémoire et il la trouva encore plus embellie qu'avant.

Tsukasa : Tu es devenue si belle, Tsukushi…

Soudain il vit trois enfants dont deux avaient 3 ans et le dernier avait 1 an. Il les regarda minutieusement et remarqua que l'un d'entre eux lui rappelait quelqu'un…

Tsukasa surpris : Tsukushi, tu gardes des enfants ?

Tsukushi sèche : Pas vraiment… Ce sont mes enfants !

Tsukasa : Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Tsukushi sèche : C'est moi qui les ai conçu tous les trois !

Tsukasa : Ils n'ont pas menti… J'aimerai féliciter le père…

Tsukushi catégorique : Le père est pour l'instant absent.

Sôjirô : Bravo Tsukushi !

Rui qui était dans la chambre : Continue comme ça pendant un petit moment, ma herbe sauvage… Tu commences bien ton manège…

Tsukasa : Ah d'accord… L'un des bambins me dit quelque chose… Il ressemble à…

Tsukushi sèche : Que viens-tu faire ici Tsukasa ?

Tsukasa : Je suis venu te voir… Et parler de ces enfants…

Tsukushi : Les deux premiers sont des jumeaux Abel et Tessa. Ils ont tous les deux 3 ans. Le dernier est Quentin et il a 1 an.

Tsukasa regarda Quentin et il avait l'impression de reconnaître l'un de ses meilleurs amis en lui. Il regarda les deux autres…

Tsukasa : Abel ressemble physiquement à son père mais il possède les yeux de Tsukushi. Quant à Tessa, c'est l'inverse… Ces yeux… Ils sont noisettes… Non… Serait-il possible que ce sont les enfants de…

Tsukasa regarda Tsukushi de la tête aux pieds puis il regarda ses mains, en fait l'une des mains car la jeune femme cachait l'autre main dans les plis de sa jupe. Lorsqu'elle voulait servir le thé à ses invités, arrivés à l'improviste, ce fut Sôjirô qui l'aida à faire le service. Sôjirô était très conscient que si Tsukasa découvre la bague de mariage au doigt de Tsukushi, cela se passerait si mal.

Tsukasa : Alors Tsukushi, tu as refait ta vie,il me semble…

Tsukushi glaciale : Oui et tu croyais quoi ?

Tsukasa : Je pensais que tu m'aurais attendu…

Tsukushi : **tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Attendre ?! pendant combien de temps devrais-je attendre que monsieur retrouve la mémoire ?! 5 ans ? 7 ans ? 10 ans ? 20 ans ? ou bien quand je serai vielle ?! non merci bien ! je t'avais attendu pendant 1 an ½ et j'avais craqué ! j'en avais marre de t'attendre ! j'avais marre de souffrir ! j'avais marre que tu me prennes pour un moins que rien ! je ne suis pas ton chien ! tu ne connaît rien au respect ! j'avais beaucoup trop souffert à cause de toi ! plus rien ne sera pareil ! plus rien ne sera comme avant ! c'est trop tard ! j'ai refait ma vie, cela ne m'avait pas été facile mais j'y suis parvenue ! Je suis mère de 3 enfants mais je ne te laisserai jamais la paternité car tu n'es meme pas leur père ! Ils ont déja un père aimant, donx, toujours la pour nous tous ! 7 ans ont écroulés, Tsukasa ! 7 ans ! Je ne suis plus la même tsukushi ! j'ai changé !**

Tsukasa : Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je rencontre le père de ces enfants ?

Tsukushi : Parce qu'il travaille pour le moment !

Rui faillit de tomber à la renverse mais il était conscient que sa femme voulait faire durer la torture qu'elle avait subi 7 ans plus tôt…

Rui : Continue mon herbe sauvage… je t'aime tant !

Sôjirô et Akira ne pipaient mot et assistaient tranquillement à la scène. Ils restaient aux côtés de Tsukushi afin de la protéger de Tsukasa. Ils le faisaient pour Rui qui n'aurait pas aimé que Tsukasa frappe la jeune mère.

Tsukasa : Tsukushi… Je veux recommencer ma vie avec toi ! Laisse-moi une seconde chance ! Je veux que tu me reviennes !

Tsukushi : … Si je retourne avec lui, je risque de souffrir de nouveau… Nishikado, je peux te parler un instant ?

Sôjirô : Bien sûr Tsukushi.

Tsukushi : Mimasaka, occupe-toi de lui !

Akira : Oui, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi et Sôjirô allèrent dans la chambre nuptiale retrouver Rui qui était resté caché. A peine entrée dans la pièce, Tsukushi alla calmement dans les bras de Rui. Sôjirô avait compris pourquoi la jeune mère voulait qu'il l'accompagne, c'était pour endormir les soupçons de Tsukasa.

Rui tout bas : Ne cède pas Tsukushi ! Tu es ma femme et j'y compte bien rester ton mari !

Tsukushi tout bas : Je sais Rui mais que faire maintenant ?

Sôjirô tout bas : Il a des doutes sur les enfants… Rui, Tu penses que c'est le moment de dire la vérité à Tsukasa ?

Rui tout bas : Il n'y a plus aucun choix, Sôjirô. J'ai une idée ! ma chérie, demande à Tsukasa de deviner qui est le père de nos enfants et si il prononce mon nom, j'apparaît.

Tsukushi craintive et tout bas : Mais il va te tabasser ! Tu te souviens ?

Rui tout bas : Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas. Avant de poser cette question, dis-lui que tu m'aimes sans prononcer le nom.

Tsukushi tout bas : D'accord.

Sôjirô : On y va, Tsukushi.

Sôjirô et Tsukushi revenaient au salon. Tsukasa ne cessa de fixer la jeune femme qui cachait toujours la main gauche dans les plis de sa jupe.

Tsukushi : Tsukasa, lorsque tu avais perdu la mémoire, j'avais tenté de t'aider à la retrouver mais tu m'avais violemment chassé. Pendant près de 2 ans, j'étais une âme en peine car je t'aimais encore mais j'étais soutenue par un ami très proche. Pendant 2 ans ½ suivants, je m'étais très attachée à cet ami qui était devenu plus qu'un ami… J'étais amoureuse de lui… j'étais partagée entre lui et toi puis j'avais fini par voir la différence… J'aimais et j'aime toujours l'homme qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Maintenant cela fait 3 ans que je l'ai **epouse ! **Tu m'entends ? 3 ans ! C'est avec lui que j'ai eu des enfants dont je suis fière ! J'ai juste une petite question à te poser… As-tu reconnu le père de mes enfants ?

Tsukasa énervé : Parce que je le connais en plus ?!

Tsukushi : As-tu reconnu ?

Tsukasa mauvais : **ainsi c'était donc lui ! tu as épousé Rui ! tu as épousé mon meilleur ami !**

Voix : Tout à fait !

Tsukasa se retourna vers la voix et reconnu Rui. Ce dernier rejoignit Tsukushi. Il lui prit la main gauche dans la sienne.

Rui : Laisse-moi te présenter ma femme Tsukushi Hanazawa !

Tsukasa : **comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? A moi ? comment as-tu osé, tsukushi ?! et toi Rui comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? toi mon meilleur ami, tu m'as trompé !**

Tsukushi : **tout était uniquement de ta faute, tsukasa ! ne rejete pas la faute sur mon mari ! il avait une chance de me reconquérir et il l'avait saisi ! tout ce que je peux te dire Tsukasa, tout est fini entre nous ! c'est vraiment fini entre nous ! je ne reviendrai pas avec toi et je ne divorcerai jamais de rui ! je l'aime plus que tout ! plus que toi ! je te l'avais dit, il a toujours été la pour moi et il sera toujours la !**

Sôjirô et Akira : Qui part à la chasse, perds sa place !

Rui : Depuis que ton comportement était indigne de Tsukushi, j'étais devenu ton rival et notre amitié s'était brisé par ta faute !

Tsukasa était anéanti car il avait définitivement perdu Tsukushi pour toujours. Il quitta la maison des Hanazawa pour ne plus jamais revenir. Sôjirô et Akira décidèrent de laisser les deux époux entre eux et rentrèrent à leur tour. Rui et Tsukushi se détendirent car la tension avait été trop forte. Il s'occupèrent de leurs petits. Tsukasa repartit à New York le lendemain sans rien dire aux autres. C'était la fin du chef du F4.

3 ans avaient passés, Tsukushi et Rui avaient maintenant 5 enfants : Abel et Tessa qui étaient jumeaux, Quentin et surtout deux petites filles qui étaient jumelles mais qui ressemblaient comme 2 gouttes d'eau à leur mère Jane et Catherine. Ils étaient heureux. Akira et Sôjirô étaient toujours play boy. Quant à Tsukasa, il ne donna plus aucune nouvelle de lui à ses anciens amis. Le groupe F4 n'existait plus.

Fin.

4


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
